Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island
by northrnstar
Summary: We have taken you to the island, a rundown film set, around the world and back to the island again, and now we will be starting a new season back here at the island for a third time with an all new cast!
1. Applications

**Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the island**

**TDRROTI**

* * *

Hello Friends! Mon ami **Kobayashi1294** et moi (**Northrnstar**) have decided to write a total drama OC fanfic together this summer! So please send in your OC's! There are 12 spots open!

-Please no Mary Sues, or Gary Drews, we want to see characters that are diverse and fun for us to write about.

-We will try to have a new chapter out every week or two, but please remember that we also have lives outside of the internet with jobs, friends and other commitments

-If you would like us to write your character a certain way, or if we are not writing your character the you want us to, please do not hesitate to let us know. But on a similar note please take it easy on us as we are trying our best ^^

* * *

It was a beautiful day at camp Wawanakwa. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the mutated snake birds were singing in notes that were almost unrecognizable to the human ear.

A handsome and yet cocky looking middle aged man stood at the end of an old creaky dock off the smelly, garbage filled bay with a smile so smug and sadistic that he could give the devil a run for his money.

"Hello! Chris McLean here coming to you live from camp Wawanakwa!" He advertised enthusiastically.

"We have taken you to the island, a rundown film set, around the world and back to the island again, and now we will be starting a new season back here at the island for a third time with an all new cast!"

"As you can see, we have been working...ermmm... really hard to clean up the damaged island and it's totally safe now!" He said with a noticeably fake smile.

Just then a scruffy and nervous looking intern stumbled onto the rickety dock. "Here's your coffee sir" He offered, voice cracking with every word he spoke, when suddenly a giant slime covered pink and purple tentacle shot out from beneath the lake and dragged the intern in with it.

Chris cringed for a second at the scene he had just witnessed, but quickly recovered his composure as his usual sadistic smile once again graced his face. "So send in your applications now before it is too late! And I will see you all at the first episode of Total. Drama. Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"

* * *

**Application Form**

Name:

Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

**Appearance-**

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Skin:

**Clothes-**

Everyday:

PJ's:

Swim:

Formal:

Other (Jewelry/Tattoo/Piercing/etc...):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

History (please keep to 1 paragraph ^^)

**Relationship- **

Boyfriend/Girlfriend?:

If Yes. What Are They Like?:

Types Of Friends:

Types Of Enemies:

Sexuality:

**Misc-**

Favorite Thing:

One Special Thing About Them:

Reaction To Being Voted Off First:

Reaction To Being Voted Off Before The Merge:

Reaction To Being Voted Off At The Merge:

Reaction To Being Voted Off After The Merge:

Reaction To Coming In Second Place:

Reaction To Winning:

Audition Tape :

Sign Waver (yes/no)

(The above waver allows us to mutate and/or include harm or heartbreaking scenarios to the OC if we so choose. It is not a definite fate, but it will help us keep the story interesting for you guys and your OC will have a better chance of making it into the story)


	2. Cast List

Hello again friends!

First of all I would like to start off by saying that all the OC's we received were well written and it made the choosing process quite difficult for us to decide. We tried to collect OC's with the most diversity that would mix well with the cast. So if your OC made it into the story congratulations, and if not, it does not mean that your OC wasn't good enough, just not a good fit for this story.

And without further ado, the cast list!

**Girls**

-Shaelyn Hart (northrnstar)

-Jinx Thornefall (MyFlawsAreFayetal)

-Rosalie Stableman (Tea-and-Glasses)

-Naomi Star (SilentScreaming1944)

-Juliette Star (SilentScreaming1944))

-Janette Peterson (TotalDramaAvatar)

**Boys**

-Matt Sigfrieds (Kobayashi1294)

-Tanner Hart (northrnstar)

- Damian Rouvas (Alexander the Phoenix)

- Sampson Jonathan Buck (Helmet 798)

- Saphire Alessandri (neko-pedro)

-Lance Stone (VBeast)

**Side Notes**

Though Kobayashi and I will be directing the story, your character will be given a chance to vote out a contestant at the end of each episode

Please do not be upset with us if your OC gets voted out, lol we are sorry but that's the game

If you guys can think of any creative challenge ideas please don't hesitate to let us know ^^

I will try to have the first chapter out by next week

Peace! ^^


	3. Episode 1: Welcome to the Nut House!

Episode 1: Welcome to the nut house

* * *

*Disclaimer: I only own Shaelyn and Tanner Hart. I do not own total drama or the other OC's*

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday day at camp Wawanawkwa and the murky waves of the surrounding lake crashed up against the dock of shame where Chris was standing.

"Welcome campers to season five of Total Drama!" He pitched enthusiastically. "And trust me, you will not want to miss a second of this season. Not only did we search the globe to find the world's most diverse and misplaced contestants, but it also turned out that the head governor of Ontario is a HUGEEE total drama fan and gave us the permission and funding to run this mutated camp to the ground! Haha-ha" He chuckled sadistically.

"So sit back, grab a snack and get ready for the most exciting season EV-er of Total-Drama- Revenge of the Revenge of the island!"

* * *

Theme Song

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind _

(The camera zooms in on the forest where Lance is wearing a suit of white steel plate armor and practising his combat training against a mutant 3 headed bear)

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see _

(Naomi is seen watching Lance from a distance with a dreamy look across her face until Juliet notices and reluctantly drags her away into the mess hall)

_I want to be famous _

(Damian is sitting at the table staring worriedly at the slop before him when two green tentacles pop out of it and latch themselves around his facing cause him to run out of the mess hall)

I want to live close to the sun

(As Damian is running across the background with some octopus creature suctioned to his head, the camera zooms onto the beach where Janette appears to be napping on a lounge chair in her black one piece swim suit, catching the eyes of several of the guys)

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Sampson is out hunting at the edge of the forest with his bow and arrows and shoots a mutant seagull snake bird out of the sky that falls and hits the napping Janette causing her to send a chilling glare his way.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _

(The camera then zooms over to the cabins where Jinx is about to show Matt a magic trick when a giant spider the size of a bear charges out of the bushes causing them to both run off in separate directions.

_I'll get there one day _

(The spider removes its head to reveal that it was really just Saphire in a costume)

_Cause I want to be famous _

(As Saphire laughs at his own prank, a real giant mutant spider approached him, causing him to run away screaming.)

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana _

(Chef is now seen running out of the kitchen and chasing the giant mutant spider away from camp with his hatchet in hand)

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous _

(The camera then turns to Shae who is in her own little world playing guitar on a rock by the water as the sun is setting. It then turns to the sky as the day turns into night and then back down to the campfire pit)

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous _

(Tanner and Rosalie are sitting by the fire smiling warmly at each other until they both realize that everyone is watching. They then blush and reluctantly cross their arms and look away from one another as all the campers begin to whistle the theme song.)

_[Whistle's to theme]_

* * *

The camera returns to Chris at the end of the dock

"And it ooks like we have our first camper arriving! Ha-ha and If the campers seem a little confused it's because we promised them that the island was going to be looking good as new before they got here." Chris said evilly.

A rugged old motor boat that looked as though it was going to fall apart pulled up to the dock and out came a somewhat short young man with dark olive skin indicating a sort of Greek heritage. He had a slight amount of muscle tone on his upper body and his thighs and calves were well defined.  
He had almond shaped hazel eyes and straight full dark brownish black hair. He wore a white t-shirt with several dark purple stars tossed across the top, beneath an open-button casual dark purple dress shirt along with navy jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark purple fedora upon his head to match.

"Damian my man! How goes it?" Chris asked intently. The young man looked around the rundown camp before him. "Hey man nice to meet you" Damian said shaking the hosts hand with a smile "I thought that this place was supposed to be cleaned up?"

Chris grinned. "That's what we wanted you to think".

Damien's smile quickly vanished. "Well f***... oh well, it shouldn't be that bad." He shrugged off and then made his way to the other side of the dock.

The second boat then made its way to the dock and out walked a short girl with pale skin and several freckles on her face. She had wide indigo eyes and hair that went from an auburn color to an electric blue that was straightened and tied up in a plate that hung over her left shoulder. She wore jet black skinny jeans, a jet black turtleneck, a pair of indigo knee-height leather boots, and a pair of black cat ears in her hair.

"Jinx!" Chris introduced holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi... I don't do handshakes..." she stated rather unenthused and then went to stand over by Damian.

Another boat pulled up to the dock and out walked a short girl with big beautiful light brown eyes and fair skin. She had strawberry blond hair that she kept up in a bun and a pink head band that showed off bangs that nicely shaped her face. She was wearing a hot pink Blazer over a light pink shirt and formal pencil skirt to match.

"Welcome to the island Rosalie!" Chris offered.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Chris." She said rather formally and shook the host's hand.

She then turned to the other two campers at the end of the dock. "Hello" she said in a friendly manner.

"Hello, names Damian! Nice to meet you!" Damian returned.

Rosalie then turned to the other girl, "And you are?"

"Jinx..." She stated coldly.

"Uhh... nice to meet you too." Rosalie responded slightly unsure of the girl before her.

The next guy to arrive was carrying tons of bags with him. He was tall, tanned and muscular. He had shaggy brown, medium length hair and deep blue almond shaped eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that was blue on the left side and white on the right, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello Lance!" Chris piped.

"Greetings Chris" He said with confidence and then turned to the others. "And to you guys as well. I look forward to working with all of you."

He then made his way over next to Damian.

"Do you really think you will need all of that?" asked Damian in shock of all the bags.

"It's a-good to come prepared for anything that this show might throw your way." He replied quickly.

"Suppose you right." Damian agreed.

"And looks like out first set of twins have arrived! Say hello to Naomi and Juliet Star!" Chris announced.

The first girl was short, tanned, slightly curvy and skinny. She had silky black waist length curly hair with a purple bandana tied at her forehead. She had beautiful mismatched eyes that were filled with innocence. Her right eye was blue and her left eye was a bright soft green color. The young girl wore a purple and black plaid long sleeved collared button up blouse tied up showing her belly button, dark blue ripped short shorts and brown leather cowgirl boots.

The second girl was slightly curvy and skinny like her sister, however she was slightly, taller had very pale skin and had silky black waist length straight hair with fringy side bangs that fell to the side of her face. She too had beautiful mismatched eyes like her sister, the left one a bright soft green and the right blue, only her eyes held a gothic shadowed deepness to them. She wore an ink black halter top with dark blue stripes on the end of the shirt showing her belly button, skinny jeans with a blood red braid hanging on her waist loosely, ink black slick knee high lace-up steel-toed combat boots, and black fringed gloves.

Two girls walked off the both together and seemed to be holding a rather serious conversation, though it was clear that the first girl was not listening to a word her sister said.

"So are we clear Naomi? No boys." The gothic twin said protectively.

"Ya-ya, I understand." The dreamer acknowledged half heartedly.

"Hi every one! It's nice to meet you all!" Naomi chimed. "Especially you" She said with a flirty smile and a wink to Lance, who stood there rather confused and unsure of how to respond to the girls advance.

Juliet pinched Naomi's ear and dragged her away from the boy.

"OWwww! OW- Juliet THAT HURTS!" whined Naomi.

"What did we just finish talking about!?" Juliet snapped. "I swear- sometimes it's like I am talking to a post!"

The two went to stand over beside over by Rosalie who gave them both a friendly and slightly amused smile.

Chris looked down at his watch. "And our second set of twins should be arriving right- about- now!"

Two more teens exited the boat together.

The girl was carrying a guitar alongside her suitcase. She was slightly tanned, had an hourglass figure and greyish green eyes. She had straight brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and side bangs that fell to the left of her face. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts, brown strapped sandals, a white cotton v neck t shirt and a long brown tie up sweater. Around her neck was a silver chain with a ring dangling from it that had the words "I will love you forever" in scripted on it.

The boy carried with him and electric blue skateboard. He was also tanned, slightly muscular and had greyish green eyes. He had short brown hair that spiked up at the front and he wore blue jeans, a black shirt, black skater shoes and a black wrist watch.

Tanner took a look a quick look around the rundown camp. "This place looks crappier than last season! Come on Shae, we're going home." He stated, grabbing his sister's wrist.

"Tanner you're being rude!" Shaelyn argued. "Hello everyone, please don't mind my brother, it's nice to meet you all!" She said warmly.

"Shae, you're only going to get yourself hurt." Tanner reasoned.

"I'll be fine!" She stated confidently.

Shaelyn then started to walk over to stand with the other campers but tripped over an elevated piece of wood and fell into the lake with a splash.

"I'm ok!" She shouted from below causing Tanner to face palm.

"Someone go fish the new girl out of the water!" Chris shouted slightly annoyed.

Damian and Tanner lifted Shae back onto the dock while Lance helped her bring her luggage over to the rest of the contestants.

Blushing slightly out of humiliation she took a spot beside Naomi and Juliet and Tanner went to stand beside Damian and Lance.

The next person to arrive was thin and had a medium build with olive skin. His left eye was blue and the right eye was green. Had green hair that spiked up in the front and a green nose ring and green earring on his right ear. We wore jeans, a black hoodie, red converse and sunglasses.

"Saphire!" Chris introduced.

"Oh-HELL NO!" He stated rather harshly.

"Come on man, it's not that bad" Damian said in an attempt to calm sapphire.

"Shut it nostradorkus" Saphire snapped, shoving his hand in Damian's face.

Damian's face flushed with anger "Ο Θεός Γαμώτο! You take that back!" he shouted only to have Saphire flip the bird to him.

Enraged, Damian went to charge at the new guy only to be held back by Tanner and Lance.

"What gives you the right to talk to anyone like that!?" Lance yelled with anger rising in his voice.

"What gives you the right to dress like that?" Saphire responded smugly.

Lance now fed up tried to charge at Saphire as Tanner struggled to hold both well built boys back.

"Tension... I LOVE it!" Chris chimed in.

But before anything else could happen, the next boat arrived and out came a beautiful lightly tanned and well toned girl with gorgeous green eyes. She had blond straight and wavy hair that had been curled, and she had thick bangs that covered her right eye. She wore a white tank top, blue jean shorts, black vans and a gold necklace with a black heart dangling off of it. She also had a tattoo on the bottom of her stomach that said "Dangerous", a butterfly on her left leg, black wings on her back, and a black feather on her wrist and had her tongue and nose pierced.

"Say hello to our next camper- Janette" Chris welcomed.

"Thanks Chris, but you can call me Jane. It's nice to meet you guys." She said sweetly

"See that tuff guy? That's how normal people say hello." Tanner said turning to Saphire.

"Sorry for being honest." Saphire said sarcastically with an eye role, only to earn a harsh glare from Tanner.

Then next boat pulled up and out walked a very tall, muscular and tanned guy. He had reddish brown eyes, and jet-black hair, thick side burns and a thin mustache. He wore a green jacket with army camouflage worn over a white T-shirt, leather brown pants, large black boots and handmade black leather gloves.

"Hello Sampson" Chris greeted"

"Hello Chris... Campers" He said awkwardly and made his way over by Janette who flashed him an innocent and cutesy smile to which he returned.

"And say hello to our final contestant, Matt!" Chris finished.

A slightly muscular guy with fallen shoulders and clear, slightly tanned skin now exited the boat. He had light brown hair with orange highlights that were brought out by the sun and grayish green eyes. He wore a shirt that displayed the city of New York and had an orange sign on it that said "SOHO" with black jeans, black converse, glasses and an orange watch on his right arm, and had a long scar on his left arm.

Matt gave a slight bow to the rest of the contestants "Hello everyone, it is nice to meet all of you." He said with a cute French accent and then proceeded to stand with the rest of the group.

"Alright Campers, as tradition holds, everyone move to the end of the dock for a group photo!" Chris announced.

No one moved from their spot, instead worried glances were shared among the campers.

"If we go over there, will you not just explode the dock like the past years?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Ya, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like going for a swim right now." Juliet added.

A hum of murmurs then broke out among the campers as they all began to contemplate whether to move or not.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Teenagers" He drawled. An evil smile then spread across his face. "oh well, doesn't matter to me" He then hopped off of the dock and onto a parked red and white skidoo before he pulled out a remote control from his pants pocket and pushed a button that caused the entire dock to explode, sending all the contestants plummeting into the garbage filled lake below.

"I will see you all at the new bonfire pit located on top of the cliff in twenty minutes! Now move campers! move! move!" He laughed and then sped off towards camp.

Rosalie was the first to surface. "I can't believe he just did that!" She stated in disbelief.

"Really? I mean it was Chris, what did you expect?" Tanner asked rhetorically.

"He is going to regret this." She decided.

"Ha-ha, good luck with that short stuff." Tanner added

"Don't call me short stuff!" She snapped back causing Tanner to smirk and role his eyes at the spunky girl.

Jinx than swam by the two dragging her luggage with her. "I know Pedro- Mclean has officially made our list" She muttered coldly to no one in particular, earning odd looks from both Tanner and Rosalie.

Naomi and Juliet are then seen gathering their luggage together.

"Well... they're an interesting bunch now aren't they?" Juliet asked.

Naomi however was in her own little world "Isn't that Lance guy dreamy?" She pondered with a sigh.

"Come on Naomi, let's go" Sighed Juliet as she once again led her sister away.

Damian is seen at the shore pulling his fedora out of the water and back onto his head only to have a pool of water plummet out of the hat and all over his head. "F***" He said to himself out of anger.

"Ha! Loser!" Saphire laughed as he began to walk over to the campfire pit.

Sampson is now seen emerging from the water with a collection of speared fish on a wooden steak. He had begun to sprinkle them with paprika that he pulled out of a compartment on his gloves, and then nonchalantly began to eat them raw.

He then turned to Damian. "Would you like one?" he offered kindly.

"Umm, no thanks, I'm not that hungry." Damian politely declined.

Sampson simply shrugged and carried on his way.

Lance is then shown carrying both his luggage and the luggage of Janette.

"Are you sure you're ok to carry my stuff?" Janette asked quietly.

"It's not a problem, after you" He motioned respectfully towards the young girl.

Lastly Shaelyn and Matt are shown exiting the polluted lake with luggage in hand.

"So are you from Quebec?" Shae asked the French boy next to her.

"No, I was originally from France, but moved here to Canada a few years ago" He said with a hint of sorrow. "By the way I do not believe that I caught your name." He continued.

"It's Shae" the sweet girl chimed.

"So what was it like to live in France?" She asked out of curiosity.

"France, she is beautiful. See I came from a small village where everyone knew everyone. The countryside was green and lush, and I had the greatest friends I could ever ask for." He reminisced.

"So why did you move here than?" Shae asked.

"My parents made me, I really did not want to" He replied sadly.

"I can understand wh—yyyy!" She was cut off as she tripped and fell forward only to be caught by Matt.

"Ha-ha, careful" He said

"Thanks, I'm such a klutz sometimes." She replied slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Time passed and soon everyone had gathered around the campfire pit. The new campfire pit was located at the very tip top of the cliff where the classic contenders had to jump from season 1. The fire pit was made out of old slate and marble that had been placed down to create a circle and had several old rotting logs around it for the campers to sit on.

"Ok campers! Most of you should know the rules by now but just in case you don't I will go over them." Chris said.

"Here is where the losing team will vote off a player each week. Once that player is voted out they can never return. EV-er! And this year we have a NEW way of disposing of our losers!" He said motioning towards the edge of the cliff. "The jump of shame!"

"This can't be legal." Rosalie stated concerned.

"Did I ask you?" Chris shot back childishly before continuing. "Anyways, the confessional booth is the same place as it always was, and it's always there for you guys to let the world in on your inner thoughts and feelings, and trash you have against your fellow campers."

"Now for the teams, if I call your name, go stand over there." He said motioning to his left.

"Rosalie, Matt, Juliet, Jinx, Saphire and Damian. You will now be known as the Screaming Polar-Beavers."

"Tanner, Shaelyn, Naomi, Lance, Sampson and Janette, You will now be known as the Killer moose-Whales."

"Feel free to make yourselves as home! I want everyone to meet back here at 6AM Sharp!" Chris finished.

*CONFESIONAL*

Juliet- "I was really hoping that Naomi and I would be on the same team... See she doesn't always think things through... actually she doesn't always think..period..." She crossed her arms and glared into the camera. "If anyone dare hurt Naomi in ANY way they will pay deeply in blood and tears!"

Tanner- Tanner crossed his arms. "So much for having this placed cleaned up before next season Chris!" The punk shot. "Oh well, now that I'm here I might as well try to win. I could throw the wickedest party ever if I got the money."

*END CONFESIONAL*

* * *

_In the boys side of the Polar-Beavers Cabin_

The three boys entered the old rundown dorm room that was falling apart at the seams. There were cob webs everywhere and an odd puddle of neon green slime that oozed out from the far right corner of the room.

"I call top bunk!" Saphire claimed as he threw his luggage on to the musty bunk bed.

Matt made his way over to the bottom bunk. As he took a seat on the bed a spider the size of a typical house cat came crawling out of the blankets hissing at him.

"GWAAHHHHH!" He shouted in fear as he jumped away from the bunk and back up against the wall.

"You ok man?!" Damian quickly asked before he too saw the mutant spider. "Whoa that's one big spider!" He yelled joining Matt.

"I-HATE-spiders!" Matt said with fear evident in his voice.

"What are you two wuses scared of? An itsy bitsy spider?" Saphire taunted

"Well how about you come down here and kill it then?!" Damian yelled.

"uh... it's ok... you guys can deal with it..." Saphire added in resignation.

Just then the cabin door flung open and Jinx walked in with one of her boots in hand, squashed the spider with it and then turned and left without a word.

The three boys just stood there in shock.

*CONFESIONAL*

Matt- Matt twiddled his thumbs. "I really don't like spiders." He said slightly embarrassed. "Spiders and seals are both creatures that freak me out- heh-heh. But anyways, on a more serious note, it is now time for me to begin strategizing a game plan... if I can learn a way to manipulate both members on my team and members from the other team to do what it is that I want them to, I know I can win this game."

Damian- Damian pointed to the camera. "First chance I get, I'm going to vote Saphire out. He's such a jerk!" He then relaxed a little. "But Matt seems pretty cool, and the girls on my team all seem like good people... though that Jinx girl seems a little odd... Meh" He shrugged.

Saphire- "Saph is going to win this game hands down." He said confidently. "I mean, have you seen my competition!? Pffft piece of cake"

* * *

_In the Polar-beaver girls cabin_

The three girls began to unpack their bags.

"I am exhausted." Juliet stated breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Me too" Rosalie agreed. "Talking to Chris is exhausting in itself." She joked.

"Dealing with him will probably be the hardest part of this show." Juliet laughed.

"Ha! I wouldn't doubt it" Rosalie agreed.

The two then looked over to Jinx who was unpacking her bags in silence.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked in an attempt to include the quiet girl.

Jinx gave them both a cold glance and a shrug before continuing unpacking.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rosalie questioned only to be ignored.

*CONFESIONAL*

Rosalie- "What's her problem?" She asked clearly frustrated before taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit. "Oh well, it's not my problem. As long as she doesn't get in my way"

Jinx- "You see... I'm not much of a "people person", I mean it's not like I hate everyone here... it's just I would rather keep to myself." She admitted.

*END CONFESIONAL*

* * *

_In the boys side of the Killer Moose-Whales Cabin_

The three guys were just finishing unpacking their bags.

Lance then threw aside his giant 4 foot duffle bag next to his bunk.

"Dude, did you bring the friken kitchen sink with you or what?" Tanner asked sarcastically.

"Ya, what do you keep in the bags?" Sampson asked curiously as he set down his crossbow.

"It's a- good to be prepared."Lance said slightly nervously. "Why do you carry that crossbow around with you?" He asked quickly changing the topic.

"I do a lot of hunting." Sampson said proudly.

"Cool." The other two said in agreement.

*CONFESIONAL*

Lance- "You see, I grew up with a family tradition a little less normal than most as I hail from a lineage of knights. My ancestors taught their skills to their sons for centuries. This tradition was carried on and still remains in my family today, so I must keep up my training and make sure my stay honed. However I would rather like to keep this a secret because I don't want anyone to hurt themselves with it." He then ran his hand through his hair. "See my friends from back home have hurt themselves with it before, but of sight, out of mind right?" He asked.

Sampson- "I know for a fact that Lance is hiding something from us, but for now I will respect his privacy." He said kindly.

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

_In the Killer Moose whale girl's cabin_

The three girls had finished their unpacking and were now sitting on the creaky front porch of their cabin and getting to know one another as the sun began to set on camp Wawanawkwa.

"So what do you guys think of camp so far?" Shae asked excitedly.

"It's fun! Everyone seems really nice!" Naomi answered happily.

"Haha! I saw you eyeing that Lance guy, you like him don't you?" Shae stated.

"he-he... maybe." Naomi giggled.

"What about you Jane? What do you think of the place so far?" Shae asked bringing Janette into their conversation.

"Ya, everyone seems nice so far, it should be lots of fun." She replied sweetly.

*CONFESIONAL*

Shaelyn- "This is so exciting! I know Tanner was worried about me joining a show like this, but everyone seems really nice! What could possibly go wrong?" She said excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

Naomi – "This is so much fun! Both Shae and Jane are really friendly and nice people! Watch daddy! I'll show you that I am capable of taking care of myself!" The girl said confidently.

Janette- "So far I have all these idiots fooled. You see, I'm not who they think I am" She stated rather darkly. "This nice girl stuff is all just an act. I'm going to let no one stand in the way of me winning this game."

*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

Fin

* * *

So that's it for chapter 1! I really hope you guys liked it! ^^

Please feel free to leave a review on what you guys thought!

Also please do let me know if I am writing your OC the way you intended me to, and if I not, please let me know what I should change for the next chapter.

My goal is to try to have a new chapter out once a week, every two weeks at the latest because as of right now I am balancing two jobs, summer school, and drivers Ed, ^^'

And lastly, if anyone's an artist and wants to draw out the contestants that would be super cool and awesome! Just saying ;)

Until next time,

Peace 3


	4. Episode 2: The story has only just begun

Episode 2: The show has but only just begun

* * *

*Disclaimer: I only own Shaelyn and Tanner Hart. I do not own total drama or the other OC's... or the lion king :P*

* * *

Chris is seen standing on top of the cliff by the new campfire pit at the break of dawn. The sky is a beautiful hue of purple and the brilliant orange sun has just begun to rise in the distance returning life to the mutated island once more and reflecting itself off of the murky waters below.

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the island we got to meet the losers—I mean campers! " He said correcting himself.

"One day in and we are already neck deep in drama- and as you all know, I LOVE drama-haha" He laughed maniacally.

"There was romance (Naomi is shown gawking over Lance), quirkiness (Sampson is shown eating the raw fish he caught in the lake), embarrassing moments (Shaelyn is shown falling off the dock into the water), and my favorite- tension" (Tanner is shown struggling to hold back both Lance and Damian as they try to murder a laughing Saphire).

"And there's even more of where that came from on this week's episode of Total-Drama- Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!" Chris announced as the camera zoomed out until the entire island is visible. A giant roar is then heard across the distance and a blur of red and gold is seen flashing by the screen as it fades to black.

* * *

Theme Song

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind _

(The camera zooms in on the forest where Lance is wearing a suit of white steel plate armor and practising his combat training against a mutant 3 headed bear)

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see _

(Naomi is seen watching Lance from a distance with a dreamy look across her face until Juliet notices and reluctantly drags her away into the mess hall)

_I want to be famous _

(Damian is sitting at the table staring worriedly at the slop before him when two green tentacles pop out of it and latch themselves around his facing cause him to run out of the mess hall)

I want to live close to the sun

(As Damian is running across the background with some octopus creature suctioned to his head, the camera zooms onto the beach where Janette appears to be napping on a lounge chair in her black one piece swim suit, catching the eyes of several of the guys)

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Sampson is out hunting at the edge of the forest with his bow and arrows and shoots a mutant seagull snake bird out of the sky that falls and hits the napping Janette causing her to send a chilling glare his way.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _

(The camera then zooms over to the cabins where Jinx is about to show Matt a magic trick when a giant spider the size of a bear charges out of the bushes causing them to both run off in separate directions.

_I'll get there one day _

(The spider removes its head to reveal that it was really just Saphire in a costume)

_Cause I want to be famous _

(As Saphire laughs at his own prank, a real giant mutant spider approached him, causing him to run away screaming.)

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana _

(Chef is now seen running out of the kitchen and chasing the giant mutant spider away from camp with his hatchet in hand)

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous _

(The camera then turns to Shae who is in her own little world playing guitar on a rock by the water as the sun is setting. It then turns to the sky as the day turns into night and then back down to the campfire pit)

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous _

(Tanner and Rosalie are sitting by the fire smiling warmly at each other until they both realize that everyone is watching. They then blush and reluctantly cross their arms and look away from one another as all the campers begin to whistle the theme song.)

_[Whistle's to theme]_

The morning sun had just begun to peacefully shine through the trees shadowing themselves onto the two cabins. For a moment the world was graced with tranquility.

_In the screaming Polar-Beavers boys cabin_

* * *

The camera turned to show Matt, Damian and Saphire all sleeping in their bunks.

Matt had previously placed his glasses on the small wooden shelf beside his bed then night before. He was wearing black boxers and a white tank shirt, and was cozily curled up in the white covers of the bed.

Damian was sleeping in the bunk beside Matt's. He was wearing long purple pj pants, a plane white T shirt, and had his fedora placed over his head shielding his eyes from the few rays of sunlight that pressed through the window.

Saphire was in the bunk above Damian. He was a pair of tight jeans to bed and had fallen asleep with his arm drooping off the top bunk.

All was peaceful, when suddenly the sound of an air horn amplified from the speakers, rudely awaking anything within a 10km radius.

Matt sat up in a jolt and hit his head off of the bunk above him with a thud.

"aïe! ça fait mal" He yelped rubbing his forehead in pain.

Damian simply buried himself further under the covers in an attempt to ignore alarm. "Mommy, just five more minutes" He mumbled in a daze before covering his head with a pillow.

"You have got to be kidding me! Its f****** 5:30 am! This had better be a joke Chris!" Saphire threatened jumping down off of his bunk and onto the rotted wooden floor below.

Chris's voice was then heard from the PA. "Good morning campers! Meet me at the campfire pit in 10 minutes! McLane out!" He finished evilly causing everyone at the camp to moan in agony.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Saphire: "I HATE Chris! ain't no one ruins Saph's beauty sleep!" Saphire stated as he crossed his arms.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

Several minutes had passed and soon all the campers had gathered by the campfire pit at the top of the cliff, dressed and ready to take on the horrors they knew awaited them.

"Sleep well?" Chris taunted with a smile.

"Why are we up so early?" Naomi whined while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Cause Chris is an a**, that's why." Juliet answered harshly only to have Chris continue to laugh at their misery.

"Heh-heh- It's time for your first challenge campers!" Chris smiled. "Get ready for the annual Wawanawkwa cliff jump challenge!" He announced while gesturing towards the steep cliff before them.

There was no sound but the unimpressed looks upon the camper's faces said it all.

"The rules are similar to season one's cliff jump challenge. Each camper is to jump off of the cliff into the safe zone below. Only this time, if you miss the safe zone-let's just say the sharks will be the least of your worries" Chris grinned.

The camera then flicked to show mutant seagull snake bird peacefully floating atop of the be stilled water, when suddenly a giant green claw shot out of the lake, and dragged it under.

The campers gulped wide eyed at the uninviting waters.

"The team that has the most campers jump will have an advantage in the second part of the challenge which is to build hot tubs!"

"That's original" Juliet muttered sarcastically.

Chris ignored her and continued. "And once again we shall provide the chicken hat to any camper that decides not to jump."

"According to the law, Chris, you are not allowed to put anyone here in real danger-". Rosalie piped in.

"Shsshhh! I don't care, anymore questions?" Chris snapped cutting Rosalie off mid sentence.

Rosalie then crossed her arms and shot Chris a look of the up most loathing.

"Ok Killer Moose-Whales, You're up first!" Chris addressed.

"Uhh- Soooo- who wants to go first?" asked Tanner with a nervous smile.

An awkward silence drifted through the dead air before Naomi stepped forward. "I guess- I can" she offered taking a little peek over the edge of the steep cliff.

She then took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff, screaming her little heart out as she fell.

Then suddenly a blur of red and gold swooped by the campers towards the Naomi as she fell. The great flying beast looked like a cross between a bird and dragon. It had the body of a reptile and yet it was covered in beautiful red and gold feathers. It had rugged black talons the size of golf carts and black razor sharp teeth that looked as though they could easily tear apart the strongest of metals.

It then scooped the innocent girl up in its mighty talons and flew away with her towards a distant island.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded for a second until Juliet pushed forward.

"NAOMI!" She cried out into the hollow distance.

Fearful murmuring filled the atmosphere as panic began to set in.

"Everybody shut up!" Chris shouted silencing the contestants as he pulled out his cell phone and frantically began to dial a number.

"Hi- it's Chris...ya...we may have a problem... ya... a dragon... bony island?... ok... ya I know" He then hung up the phone and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Ok campers, change of plans." Chris said nervously instantaneously capturing the campers attention.

"The new challenge is to rescue Naomi. First team to bring her back alive is the winner. I just spoke to the producer and there have apparently been current reports of a giant dragon like creature flying around bony island, so it is my guess that she will be found there. Canoes are available for use and can be found down by the beach, any questions?' He asked in rushed manner.

"You expect us to take on a DRAGON!?" Saphire asked in disbelief as he shot his hands into the air. "How about no!"

"How about YES!" Juliet snapped whacking him upside the head. "This is my sister! She could die out there! WE'RE GOING!"

"Agreed, one does not just ditch a person in their time of need! We have to take a stand! We must rescue Naomi!" Lance said valiantly.

Janette then timidly stepped before the group "I don't want to be the one to break up your pep talk Lance, but time is of the essence."

"Quiet girl is right! Let's move out people!" Rosalie shouted and the campers quickly made their way to the beach and piled into the canoes.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Damian: Damian sat there wide eyed. "We have to fight a dragon." He said in disbelief.

Juliet: "If ANYTHING happens to my sister, Chris is a dead man!" She snapped

Rosalie: "Chris has broken many law violations, but I think this one takes the trophy!" She exclaimed.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

The campers arrived at the polluted beach only moments later and began to file into the canoes.

Matt, Rosalie and Juliet were the first canoe group to leave the beach. The two girls both crawled to the end of the scratched up red canoe as Matt pushed them out and hopped in.

"Faster! We need to paddle faster!" Juliet shouted paddling as fast as humanly possible.

"We're paddling as fast as we can!" Rosalie said hurriedly.

"Don't worry Juliet, we are going to rescue Naomi, everything is going to be ok." Matt reassured the frantic sister.

"How can you know for sure!?" Juliet questioned with and inner pain evident in her voice.

"Because I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you." He promised.

"Don't worry darling, we will find her." Rosalie said with a sympathetic look. "And if anything does happen to that poor girl, my lawyers will be on Chris faster than he can say Wawanawkwa." She finished glaring into the distance as the fog began to set in around them.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Matt: "I feel really bad for Juliet, I couldn't imagine how she must be feeling right now." He said pensively

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

The next canoe group to set sail into the murky garbage filled waters was Shaelyn, Tanner, and Lance.

"Do you guys think she is going to be ok!?" Shaelyn asked worriedly.

"I don't know Shae..." Tanner drawled. "Did you see the teeth on that thing!?"

"No matter, we are going to stop at nothing to rescue that poor girl." Lance said sternly.

"But what chance do we have against a dragon!?" Tanner asked looking at the other boy as if he had three heads.

"We must have confidence, do not lose hope my friends, when there is a will, there is a way!" Lance encouraged causing Shae to let out a smile and Tanner to role his eyes.

"I hope you're right dude, I hope you're right" Tanner said hesitantly.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Shaelyn: "I really hope Naomi's ok... I make a friend here and the next day she gets carried off by a dragon!" Shae exclaimed.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

Sampson and Janette's canoe was now set course for bony island.

"What other scary creatures do you think live on the bony island?" Janette asked fearfully.

"Who knows, could be anything. I had to live out in the wilderness for years by myself and fought off wild game all the time, but I have never seen anything like this." Sampson said pensively.

"I'm scared!" Janette said timidly as her paddling slowed down.

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe." Sampson said comfortingly to the scared girl next to him.

She then snuggled up closer to him causing to tense up and blush.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Janette: She roles her eyes. "I'm not actually scared. The whole damsel in distress thing is just an act, the sweeter and more innocent I seem, the less of a threat I am."

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

Several minutes had gone by and the last canoe group had yet to leave the beach.

"We have to go! Our team is going to be waiting on us!" Damian exasperated!

"Noooo way is Saph going to fight a man eating dragon!" Saphire said defiantly.

Damian grabbed Saphire by the shoulders and shook the boy. "There is an innocent girl in danger!"

"So we should all put OUR lives in danger for the life of ONE person!? Where's the logic in that!?. Saphire rebated.

"Yes! That's what friends do!" Damian exasperated.

"Get in the boat, NOW!" Jinx demanded with an intimidating glare.

Saphire crossed his arms and glared back "Read my lips. I'M-NOT-GOING"

"I- wasn't-asking." Jinx snapped.

And with that she lifted the stubborn camper and threw him into the canoe before turning to Damian.

"Get in" She said menacingly.

Damian simply nodded his head and did as the girl asked.

"I know Pedro, next time we won't be so nice." Jinx whispered to herself only to have the two boys stare at her fearfully.

And with that the final group was off.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Saphire: "Owch!" He yelled rubbing his head.

Damian: "Who the h*** is Pedro!? Remind me to not get on her bad side!" He stated rather wide eyed.

Jinx: "Both Pedro and I don't put up with any crap" She said seriously.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

From this point on all the capers sailed in silence through the Erie and fog and after several minuets both teams had arrived at the mysterious island.

As the groups began to exit their canoes, a ferocious ear piercing roar echoed through the mountains causing Janette to hide behind Sampson causing him to once again tense up and blush.

Rosalie turned to her team. "We can't waste any time, let's go team." And with that the Screaming polar beavers dashed into the spooky forest before them.

"Come on guys, let's go" Tanner called out with the wave of his hand and lead them in the other direction.

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers._

The further the campers trekked on, the thicker the woods became and the spookier the atmosphere grew. The very tree's themselves held intimidating features and looked as though they could come to life at any minute.

"Ok, I think our best bet is to climb to the top of that mountain" Rosalie suggested pointing to the eerie skull shaped mountain the distance.

Saphire gave her a look of disbelief, "MmmmMmmm! there is no way Saph-" but before he could finish his sentence, Jinx sent him an evil glare causing him to have a quick change of heart.

"On second thought, sounds like a good plan to me- heh-heh" Saphire concluded nervously.

Juliet immediately pressed on towards the thicket "Alright, the mountain it is then! Let's go!"

As they began to crawl through the entangled overgrowth, Matt tripped into a giant cob web that threaded it's self between the needles of two massive pines.

He attempted to pull away from the sticky substance but his resistance was futile.

"Uhh- guys? I'm stuck!" He panicked calling upon the attention of his team mates.

However his call didn't only get the attention of his fellow campers but alerted a giant mutant spider the size of a typical grizzly bear emerged out of a neighboring bush.

"Why must it always be a spider!?" He shouted as it scurried towards his temporary prison.

"Damian, Saphire, you guys distract the spider! Juliet, Jinx, help me break Matt free!" Rosalie commanded.

"But what about my sister!?" Juliet asked.

"That will have to wait!" Rosalie shot back as she sprung into action.

Both Damian and Saphire ran into a clearing and began waving their arms in an attempt to distract the arachnid.

"Hey! Hey ugly!" Damian shouted waving his arms about in the air.

"Why go for him when you could have a piece of this!" Saphire advertized while flexing his arms.

The spider stopped dead in its tracks and turned to face the two boys. It then let out a vicious hiss and charged towards them.

"Ahhhhh! Ok let's go!" Damian yelled as the two sprinted off into the woods.

"êtes-vous d'accord?'' Rosalie asked as her and the other girls began to rip Matt free from the sticky confinement.

"Uh- oui, Merci, wait... vous parlez français?" Matt asked.

Rosalie nodded "Oui, Je-"

"Guys! You two French Fries can chat later! We have to GO!" Juliet reminded the two as Jinx cut the last few threads of webbing off of Matt's ankles.

"Ok I am free now, merci guys." Matt said gratefully.

Just then the boys returned to the group running at top speed with the monster spider only seconds behind them.

"Run!" They shouted in unison.

But before the group could run away, Jinx picked up an old hollow log that was resting by their feet, and took charge at the spider.

"I'M GOING TO SQUISH YOU LIKE THE ITSZY BITZY SPIDER YOU ARE!" She shouted causing the spider to retreat back into the dark bushes it came from.

Damian and Saphire once again stared aghast at the Jinx. Everyone was now looking at the girl as if she herself were the monster spider that they had only just encountered, and not a soul dared to say another word in fear of being her next victim.

"Let's go" Jinx said sternly in a no joking attitude.

The group then nodded in a consensus and continued on their way to save the missing Naomi.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Matt: "why does it always have to be spiders!" He asked. "Why not bunnies or chipmunks for once!?"

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

_With the Killer Moose whales_

The group had been wandering the woods for some time now, and though they were shaded in a blanket of shadows that the many towering tree's provided, the scorching temperature that aired its way into the atmosphere made it clear that the time was at least noon. Too tired to talk, the campers marched on in silence, only listening to the swooshes and crackles of twigs and branches beneath their aching feet. When suddenly a low toned growl was heard from where they stood.

"GrrrrRRRRRrrrrr"

"What was that!?" Sampson yelled as he swiftly pulled out and steadied his cross bow.

"Ha-ha... that was just me... I never got to eat breakfast this morning." Tanner laughed slightly embarrassed.

Sampson then focused his bow to the skies and shot an and released one of his many arrows among the tree tops. Only seconds later, a wild snake-gull with an arrow through its head tumbled down out of the tree tops.

"Here, it tastes like chicken." Sampson claimed as he picked up the bird and threw it to Tanner.

"Uhh... thanks, but uhh..I think I will just munch on a couple of these berries instead." He declined as he grabbed a handful of some nearby wild purple berries that grew among the thicket, and shoved them into his mouth.

"NO! WAIT!" Sampson yelled but it was too late.

"Woah... Does anyone else see those fairies!? They are sooo pretty!"

"What?" Shaelyn asked highly confused at her brother's imaginary observations.

"Look everybody! I can be a fairy too!" Tanner announced flapping his arms up and down.

"Those were poisonous berries" Sampson said with a face palm.

"Is he going to be ok?" Janette asked slightly concerned the skater punk's abnormal behavior.

"He will be fine... The berries will only cause him to have some temporary hallucinations and eventually pass out. Sampson said seriously.

"But what about the challenge, we need to rescue Naomi" Janette reminded.

"I've got him" Lance said slinging the skater punk over his shoulder with ease.

"Wheeeeee!" Tanner squealed "I love pony rides! All fairy princesses deserve a noble steed and-" Tanner then passed out mid sentence.

"let's move on" He Lance commanded as he lead group onwards to continue their journey.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Tanner: Is shown rubbing the back of his head. "Well... That was embarrassing.. " He blushed

Sampson: "He was actually dumb enough to eat poisonous hallucinogenic berries." He said in disbelief.

***END CONFESSIONAL***

* * *

Within the twists and turns of the thickening forest, the two teams ended up meeting at the base of the grand mountain that through eerie weathering formed a skull.

"You guys having any luc- what happened to him?" Rosalie asked looking concerned about the unmoving skater punk that was slung over Lance's shoulder.

Tanner then sprung back to life. "I'm a little tea pot short and spout! Here is my handle, here is my-"Tanner then once again fell limp upon Lances shoulder.

The entire team of killer polar beaver's now shared Rosalie's look of fear as they stared at Tanner's lifeless body.

"He was hungry and ate some poisonous berries." Shae informed the group.

"Doesn't he know better than to eat random berries he finds in the forest?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

A loud screech came from up the mountain.

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHGGHRT!"

"We're so close! we must keep moving!" Lance reminded and all the campers began to scale the mountain.

Chris is seen soaring above the rocky mountain in a helicopter.

"Ok campers! First one to safely bring the missing camper back to the beach wins. From there we will have a boat to bring you all back!" He announced from his mega phone.

"Someone's life is at stake here!" Rosalie shot. "This is not a game!"

"I think our best bet is going to be to work together." Shaelyn suggested.

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

The two teams now continued to scale the rocky mountain high in a quiet determination.

"Don't worry Naomi, I'm coming for you" Juliet said quietly to herself.

As the campers approached the top of the mountain, an unconscious Naomi became visible on the ledge of the skull shaped stone.

Just then the ferocious dragon rose up above the groups in glorious colures and let loose a fiery blast towards them.

As everyone ducked behind rocks for cover, Lance pressed on and reached the top where Naomi lay. He scooped her up over his other free shoulder and began to make his way back down the mountain.

The dragon was distracted by the others and did not see him slip away from the group. That was until Tanner woke up. "UNICORNS!" He shouted before once again limply falling onto Lances shoulder.

This caught the dragon's attention. It became furious with the boy who stole its prey and began to make a charge at the three of them.

"I can't fight while carrying two bodies!" Lance shouted.

On that note Sampson lifted his bow and shot the dragon in the wing, for a split second it caught it's attention but took no real effect.

"My arrows are useless on this thing." Sampson said angrily.

"Quick! Someone distract it!" Rosalie commanded.

The Screaming Polar Beavers then all turned to stare at Damian and Saphire expectantly.

"Really?!" They asked together only to receive a harsh glare from Jinx.

"Ok and we're on our way!" Damian smiled nervously and the two took off.

"Hey dragon thingy! Over here!" Damian yelled.

The dragon was eyeing them carefully before it continued to chase its original prey.

"It's not working!" Janette yelled "Please, you must distract it or everyone will be goners for sure!"

"What do you want me to do!? Dress in drag and do the hula?!" Saphire exclaimed desperately.

Jinx then let out an approvingly evil smile at the boys.

A few minutes go by and the two boys re-emerge from the bushes wearing handmade grass skirts and coconuts.

Humiliated, Saphire shot a glare to their teams before singing.

"Luau! If you're hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat,  
Eat my buddie Damian here cuz he is a treat! A hundred dollar dine, a tasty swine,  
all you gotta do is get in line. Are ya achin'?"

"Wait, what?!" Damian yelled as Saphire danced around him

Saphire continued "For some bacon?"

"No, No, NO!" Damian yelled

"He's a big pig, You can be a big pig too! Oy!" Saphire finished.

"Who you calling a pig!?" Damian shot. "Why I'm gona-"

But both were cut off as a fiery blast was shot their way. The flashy distraction had worked and the dragon was now charging towards the other team who now began to run the other way.

A wall of fire caught from the dragons flames caught the wick of some of the neighboring trees and bushes nearby, creating a heated wall of flames between the two teams.

"They have my sister!" Juliet screamed. "Naomi!" tears now for the first time began to stream down the tough girls face as she let herself fall to the ground.

In her grief, the girl didn't notice as an old burning oak tree began to fall towards her in flames. Luckily Matt noticed and quickly scooped up the distraught girl in his arms and began to run them to safety.

"They are good people and will bring her back safe and sound, but we need to get out of here NOW!" Rosalie yelled through the crackling of the burning wood as the smoke began to smoother the world around them.

Meanwhile the killer moose whales had finally made it down the mountain, and the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

When suddenly it came flying out of the fiery trees and puffs of smoke, screeching in anger as it continued to pursuit its original prey.

At this moment, Tanner began to groggily awaken to the sight of a burning forest and a dragon charging towards him.

"Whoooaa! Dude there's a dragon behind us!" Tanner exclaimed freaking out.

"Good you're up! Here take Naomi!" Lance shouted shoving the unconscious girl into Tanner's arms bridal style.

"RUN!" He yelled and without a second thought Tanner took off alongside the rest of the team towards the beach.

Lance then pivoted and ran back towards the fiery wasteland.

"Wait! We can't just leave you!" Shaelyn yelled back taking notice to their absent player.

"I have to go back, I- forgot something!" Lance said, and when he thought everyone was gone, he pulled out from the inside pocket of his jeans a brilliant metal sword and charged towards the dragon.

He fought brilliantly against the great beast while dodging the fire blasts that were being shot his way. After several minutes of combat, he managed to slay the dragon by stabbing his sword through its heart.

"ARRRGGGRGRGRGRGRRRSHSH!" It screeched as it lifelessly plummeted to the ground.

Fairly beaten up and charred, Lance ran as fast as he to rejoin the others at the beach. Little did he know that from the bushes, Janette had been watching his every move.

Moments after the team arrived, Lance emerged from the forest and quietly slipped into the group of people. And seconds after him, Janette did the same.

Naomi then opened her eyes in fear and began to struggle.

"It's GOING TO EAT ME!" She yelled in fear as she buried her head into Tanner's chest.

"It's ok, the monster's gone now... for good" Janette said while shooting Lance a glance that caused him to feel slightly uncomfortable.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Lance: "I think Janette knows about my.. uh, talents.."

Janette: "I saw his slay that dragon. No one can sword fight like that with out years of experience. He's hiding something from us and I'm going to fin out what."

***END CONFESSIONAL***

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Shaelyn asked worriedly as Tanner set the girl down.

"No... I think I'm finnee-"

*Glomp* Juliet tackled Naomi into a hug.

"Juliet!" Naomi chirped gleefully.

"Oh my God, That thing didn't hurt you did it!?" Juliet interrogated inspecting Naomi from head to toe for any visible bruises or scratches.

"No... I hit my head when it dropped me and passed out, but I'm fine." She said rubbing a slight bruise on her forehead.

"Oh thank GOD!" Juliet sighed in relief.

"Thank you for taking care of me Tanner!" Naomi said sweetly to the punk.

"Uhh- actually it was Lance that did the whole rescuing thing... heh-heh, he was carrying both of us to safety from what I can recall."

"Awe, well thank you Lance, you were very brave" Naomi flirted causing Lance to blush.

And on that note Juliet stepped in between the two and shot Lance a cold glare.

Yes thank you for saving my sister, which will be all." She shot while shooing him away.

Smoke began to set in around the beach of bony island when a creaky old boat pulled up. "All aboard!" Chris announced lowering the small boats doors for the campers to enter"

"What about the canoes?" Damian asked. The camera then turns to show the 4 canoes lit up in flames. "Never mind" he said rubbing the back of his head.

As the boat began to pull away, the sun had begun to set on the horizon and the skies were lit up in warm shades of pink's and orange's and the campers turned back to see what used to be bony island exploding in flames. There was a slight feeling of melancholy to the loss of the iconic island.

"So!" Chris spoke recapture the attention of the campers.

"The Killer Moose Whales are the winners of this challenge as they were the ones to bring back Naomi, so Screaming Polar Beavers, I will see you tomorrow night at the bonfire ceremony where somebody will be going home." He finished with now famous smile.

Both teams were exhausted at this point and neither one celebrated or mourned over the challenge. All that could be heard was the swishing the water beneath the boat and the distant calls of the snake-gulls in the wind.

"Well... that's one way to start a season of total drama." Shaelyn said to her fellow campers

"That's just it." Rosalie acknowledged. "The show has but only just begun."

Chris is then seen at the back of the boat with Chef.

"heh-heh That's right- the show has only just begun." Chris said evilly.

"Join us next time on total-drama- revenge of the revenge of the island!"

Fin

I hope you guys liked it!

As far as bonfire ceremonies go, I am going to set up a poll on my profile where you guys can vote who you think your character would vote out (if your character was on the loosing team). I will have that set up by tomorrow and the next chapter with the results should be up by next week!

That's all for now, so please R&R!

Peace!


	5. Bonfire ceremony: 1

Bonfire ceremony: 1

* * *

*Disclaimer: I do not own total drama or the OC's, only Tanner and Shaelyn.*

* * *

Night had now fallen on camp Wawanawkwa and the campers had all gathered around the warm glow of the campfire. Tension was high as Chris approached the group of 6 grinning with a silver platter of only 5 marshmallows.

"Welcome losers to you first ever bonfire ceremony where one of you will be sent home and can never return- EVER! Today was an interesting day! And as always tension was high! Although your votes were all over the place..."

***Confessional***

Juliet: "I vote for Saphire. He is nothing but a self righteous condescending jerk!" She yelled slamming her fist down on the confession table.

Saphire: "Bye bye crazy girl!" Saphire said placing a check next to Jinx's name.

Damian: "I don't have anything against you dude, but you did slow us down during the challenge." Damian shrugged checking off Matt's name.

***End Confessional***

"Now if you receive a marshmallow, you are safe!" Chris continued.

"Rosalie!" She gracefully caught her marshmallow with a knowing smile on her face.

"Damian!" Damian smiled and caught his marshmallow with ease.

"Juliet!" She only looked bored as she caught her marshmallow expressionlessly.

"Matt dude, you managed to get yourself caught in one heck of a sticky situation heh-heh" Chris joked earning an eye role from the French boy.

"Saphire... you proved from the moment you got here that you are not here to make friends, annnnd you managed to tick off about half your team. Not smart" Saphire grimaced.

"And Jinx... you have quite the temper there my friend... you and uh.. Pedro have both managed to frighten the other half of your team." Jinx sent the host a hostile glare.

...

...

"Matt, you are safe- for now" Chris then tossed one of the marshmallows to Matt who caught it with a smile.

"And the last marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Saphire!"

"Jinx, it's time for you to grab your bag and jump the cliff of shame."

Jinx shot up in a huff "Screw this show! Hmmpff... Maybe I should just stick to myself and plot to kill my brothers..." she then without a second glance jumped the cliff.

The campers all shared a look of pure horror as they watched their angry comrade leave.

"Should we call the police or something?" Rosalie asked in horror.

Chris pondered this for a second. "Mmmmm... Naahhhh! heh-heh, not my problem" He chuckled.

And with that the Screaming Polar Beavers began their long hike back to the cabins.

* * *

_With the Killer Moose Whales_

The team had all gathered in the girl's cabin and were spread out across the old musty bunks.

"So, what were you thinking when the dragon caught you?" Shae asked wide eyed as the rest of the team waited intently to hear what the innocent girl had to say.

"I had never been so scared in my life!" Naomi said seriously. "But nothing bad happened so I'm ok!" She finished waving her arm as if it were nothing.

"You are very blessed" Janette said sweetly.

"That's for sure! I was really worried about you!" Shaelyn exclaimed whole heartedly.

"Thankfully I had Lance there to save me." She fawned as she shot a smile Lance's way.

"Awe it was nothing... I'm just glad you're ok." He said timidly as a small blush graced his cheeks.

"You're a hero in my eyes!" Naomi piped causing his blush to only deepen. "You were so brave and strong, and just amazing!"

"By the way Lance, where did you take off to?" Janette interrogated.

"I thought I- uh- forgot something- but it turned out I didn't...so all is well." He quickly brushed off causing Sampson to raise an eyebrow at his bluntness.

Much to Lance's pleasure, Tanner's stomach makes itself known once again, interrupting the current conversation.

"Mannnn I'm starved! You guys do realise that we haven't eaten anything!?" Tanner pouted.

"That's not entirely true bro, you ate those berries earlier." Shaelyn smirked.

"That's right, You were saying you were a fairy princess and apparently Lance was your pony...?" Sampson jokingly questioned.

"aweeeee, don't remind me..." Tanner muttered, sheltering his beet red face behind a pillow.

***Confessional***

Tanner: Tanners hiding his face in his hands "Man I am NEVER going to live this one down."

***End Confessional***

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry too." Lance acknowledged in an attempt to continue to steer the conversation away from the challenge.

"But where can we get food?" Shaelyn asked.

"I can go hunt for some!" Sampson pitched eagerly.

"I have a better idea" Tanner said smugly. "I'm going to go sneak into chef's kitchen and steel us some real food!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Naomi asked cocking her head to the side pensively.

"Trust me, when it comes to breaking the rules there is none better than yours truly" Tanner said to his team with a bow before taking off.

***Confessional***

Janette: She glared into the camera. "By the end of this night, I am going to find out what Lance is hiding."

***End Confessional***

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers_

The team had finally arrived at the cabin and settled themselves onto the front porch under the dim starlight that sparkled in the sea of darkness.

"I can't believe we lost." Rosalie sighed.

"It wasn't our fault, the challenge was messed up" Damian reminded the team.

"I for one am glad we lost! At least we got crazy girl off our team!" Saphire reasoned.

"That's not very nice, she was still a part of the team" Juliet argued.

"I have to take Sapphire's side on this one... the chick was crazy." Damian said rather seriously.

"Haha- you are only saying this because she got you guys to wear skirts." Matt laughed jokingly.

"If we didn't she would have murdered us on the spot!" Damian yelled, defending what little pride he had left.

"Ya! Her and some guy named Pedro were going to KILL us!" Saphire continued.

"No matter, we are now down a player and can't afford to lose any more challenges!" Rosalie said sternly.

The team all nodded in agreement, though Juliet seemed a little uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked noticing the distant girl.

"Ya... it's just been a long day... I almost lost my sister... I have never felt so useless and helpless before." Juliet replied solemnly.

"You did everything you could. I for one think you are a good sister for caring so much, plus all turned out in the end right?" Matt said placing a hand on her shoulder causing Juliet to let out a small smile.

Just then the bushes began to rumble causing Juliet to push herself into Matt's arms and the rest of the team to stand on guard. There was a moment of suspense when suddenly Tanner emerged from the forest carrying a mountain of sandwiches and cookies.

Everyone relaxed and Juliet quickly parted from Matt's arms and causing the two to blush feverishly.

"Hey guys!" Tanner said happily to the other team.

"What- are you doing?" Rosalie asked rather uncertain of the skater punks motives.

"I'm getting my group some REAL food to eat" Tanner stated proudly. "You guys are welcome to join us if you want."

"You can't do that!" Rosalie argued.

"Watch me" Tanner said with a wink.

"But what if you get got!" She continued.

"You know you want to Rosalie- haha- come to the dark side- we have cookies!" Tanner joked raising a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"I for one follow the rules" Rosalie stated stubbornly.

"Fine, then don't have any, but the offer is out there." Tanner finished before entering into the cabin, and he was quickly followed by the rest of the other team.

Rosalie refused to move from her spot and continued to stand outside the cabin when suddenly her stomach let out a soft growl, "grrrr"

"I-I'm coming too!" She shouted as she chased after her group.

Rosalie entered to see both groups munching on different snacks and mingling as a soft chatter filled the room.

"Cookie?" Tanner offered with a smirk only to be answered by Rosalie's stomach as it let out another soft growl causing her to blush.

"Yes please..." She said bashfully as Tanner chuckled at her surrender and handed her a cookie.

***Confessional***

Rosalie: "I didn't want to give him the satisfaction for his unruly actions... but I was hungry" She said looking away from the camera guiltily.

***End Confessional***

* * *

A quick silence filled the air and the soft songs of chirping crickets filled the air.

"This would be a lot more fun with music..." Naomi said awkwardly.

"Oh! Oh! I can play a few tunes on my guitar!" Shae piped up gleefully.

"And I can pull out my old fiddle!" Rosalie added happily.

Soon the group get together had escalated into a full blown party.

Shaelyn and Rosalie were having fun playing and singing variety of country, rock, folk and pop music as the night grew older.

"You're really good! How long have you been playing?" Shaelyn asked Rosalie between one of their songs.

"Since I was seven! Though I usually play more classical pieces" Rosalie added happily.

"That's amazing! No wonder you're so good!" Shaelyn complimented making Rosalie smile.

"Awe! You're not so bad yourself! And you have a beautiful singing voice" She added

"haha- thanks! I have been singing since before I could talk" Shae joked before the two begun to play the next song (soak up the sun- Sheryl crow)

Naomi jumped up "I love this song!" She then pulled on Lance's hand "Come dance with me!"

Lance hesitated for a second before standing up and beginning to dance with the light hearted girl.

***Confessional***

Shaelyn: "Tonight was a lot of fun!" She said happily while pushing her bangs over to the side of her face. "haha Rosalie and I rocked the cabins!" She joked.

Naomi: "PARTY!" She creamed raising her hands into the air "WHOOOHOOOOO!"

Lance: "Naomi is a lot of fun to hang out with, she's so free spirited and bubbly... I- I think I might have even grown a little sweet on the girl... I wonder if she likes me." He said pensively.

***End Confessional***

Tanner, Damian and Saphire had begun to play a round poker in the far corner of the room. The game became intense as all three boys competitively displayed their best undistinguishable poker faces in hopes of winning the pile of potato chips in the center of the pot.

"You losers are going down! Saph has got this in the bag!" Saphire said rather smugly.

"Pffft, we all know that I'm going to win this!" Tanner rebutted.

"I don't think so... royal flush!" Damian said happily as he laid his cards down on the tale causing the other boys jaws to drop.

Matt is telling Juliet the story behind his audition tape by the bunk beds and taking in their surroundings.

"You blew up his car!?" Juliet asked rather surprised.

"Haha oui! Let's just say that he won't dare to double cross me ever again!" Matt said happily.

"Wow- I could never see you doing something like that!" She said in shock.

"Haha c'est vrais! Most people don't! But there is a lot you do not know about me" He paused fo a second before continuing. "How about you, what did you do in your audition video?"

"Nothing too special" She said coolly. "Naomi and I did it together, haha- she ended up driving out dad's car into the pool!"

"I cannot imagine that went over well with him!" Matt laughed.

"Ha! That's Naomi for you- you see why I need to watch out for her?" Juliet chuckled.

***Confessional***

Matt: "Juliet's a really cool girl! She is so deep and down to earth, I love talking to her!"

***End Confessional***

* * *

Throughout the hustle and bustle of the unexpected party, Janette took the opportunity to slip out of the cabin to do some investigation. However she didn't realise that Sampson had secretly noticed and followed her out.

She crept into the boys cabin approached Lance's bag and unzipped it to reveal tons of weapons and knights armor. "So our friend Lance is a knight then eh? Interesting..." She said to herself as she pulled out a broad sword and gave it a quick swing through the air.

"You shouldn't be snooping through other people's things. It's rude." Sampson said in the silence spooking Janette and causing her to quickly whip around with the sword that narrowly missed Sampson's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled ducking out of the way.

"Haven't you been wondering what Lance has been hiding?" She asked slyly.

"Yes, but I respect his privacy, and you should too! There's probably a good reason he didn't want us to know about this stuff!" Sampson reasoned.

"Relax tough guy, what he doesn't know won't kill him- besides I can trust you, can't I?" She asked as she swiftly ran one of her delicate hands down Sampson's broad and muscular chest.

"Well- I-" He started but was cut off mid sentence as Janette tenderly pushed her lips up against his for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning!" She said foxily leaving Sampson standing there in shock.

***Confessional***

Sampson: Sampson is awkwardly sitting in the confessional speechless and shocked at what had just happened. "I-uh...I.."

***End Confessional***

Fin

So there's part 2 for you! It's just a small transition between challenges so that I can build upon the characters personalities and incorporate their votes, but still I hope you guys liked it!

Sorry _MyFlawsAreFaytel _for the elimination of Jinx, I love all the OC's that were sent in it's just that she was the one to receive the most votes. She will however be shown on the aftermath episode in a few more chapters.

Also as usual please let me know if I am writing your character's the way you want me to, or if there is anything you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters, lol I am open to any and all ideas!

Please R&R

Love you guys! Peace!


	6. Episode 3: Walking in a Weary Wasteland

Episode 3: Walking in a Weary Wasteland

* * *

*Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or the OC's. Only Shaelyn and Tanner Hart*

* * *

Chris is shown standing in a desert landscape wearing a tan cowboy hat and matching boots. "Last time we had an unexpected turn of events when a mutant dragon kidnapped Naomi during the big cliff jump challenge, quickly turning it into a rescue mission. (Naomi is shown being carried off by the dragon.) Both teams worked hard to rescue the girl but each had its own challenges. (Matt is shown being attacked by a giant mutant spider and then the camera clips to show Tanner acting delusional after eating the poison berries.) In the end it was Lance that rescued both the fair Naomi and secretly killed the mighty beast, and it was Jinx who jumped the cliff of shame. (Jinx is shown falling silently off the cliff).

Chris's face then turns to a scowl "and THEN those good for nothing campers stole MY food!" He yelled angrily crossing his arms. "but at least some good old fashion drama was created out of it when Janette went through Lance's stuff and was caught by Sampson who she distracted with a kiss" (Janette is shown looking through Lance's stuff and then kissing a surprised Sampson).

"So y'all can mosey on down and prepare yourselves for an all new drama filled episode of total drama, revenge of the revenge of the island" Chris announced raising his hat to the sky.

* * *

Theme Song

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind _

(The camera zooms in on the forest where Lance is wearing a suit of white steel plate armor and practising his combat training against a mutant 3 headed bear)

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see _

(Naomi is seen watching Lance from a distance with a dreamy look across her face until Juliet notices and reluctantly drags her away into the mess hall)

_I want to be famous _

(Damian is sitting at the table staring worriedly at the slop before him when two green tentacles pop out of it and latch themselves around his facing cause him to run out of the mess hall)

I want to live close to the sun

(As Damian is running across the background with some octopus creature suctioned to his head, the camera zooms onto the beach where Janette appears to be napping on a lounge chair in her black one piece swim suit, catching the eyes of several of the guys)

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Sampson is out hunting at the edge of the forest with his bow and arrows and shoots a mutant seagull snake bird out of the sky that falls and hits the napping Janette causing her to send a chilling glare his way.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _

(The camera then zooms over to the cabins where Jinx is about to show Matt a magic trick when a giant spider the size of a bear charges out of the bushes causing them to both run off in separate directions.

_I'll get there one day _

(The spider removes its head to reveal that it was really just Saphire in a costume)

_Cause I want to be famous _

(As Saphire laughs at his own prank, a real giant mutant spider approached him, causing him to run away screaming.)

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana _

(Chef is now seen running out of the kitchen and chasing the giant mutant spider away from camp with his hatchet in hand)

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous _

(The camera then turns to Shae who is in her own little world playing guitar on a rock by the water as the sun is setting. It then turns to the sky as the day turns into night and then back down to the campfire pit)

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous _

(Tanner and Rosalie are sitting by the fire smiling warmly at each other until they both realize that everyone is watching. They then blush and reluctantly cross their arms and look away from one another as all the campers begin to whistle the theme song.)

_[Whistle's to theme]_

* * *

The campers shown in the mess hall, sitting at the tables and eating their breakfast in a zombie like fashion having gotten no sleep the night before.

* * *

_At the Screaming Polar Beaver's table _

Rosalie rubbers her tired eyes "I knew we should have gone to bed after the elimination" she yawned in exhaustion causing Juliet to do the same.

"Ya, but it was fun" She said flashing a small smile to Matt who drowsily returned one back.

"Oui, c'est vrais" Matt mumbled quietly.

Saphire crossed his arms and grumpily glared at the others "You guys may have had fun, but I didn't! I played a s*** game of poker last night thanks to this guy" he huffed motioning to Damian who was sleeping with his head face down on the table.

"Is he even alive?" Rosalie asked looking at the passed out boy across from her.

"I'm too tired to care" Saphire stated before also putting his head down on the table and closing his eyes.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Rosalie: She yawns again *yawn* "I'm soooo tired! Ugh! and it's that incogitable Tanner's fault!" She then let out a small smile. "Though last night was a lot of fun."

***END CONFESSIONAL* **

* * *

_With the killer moose whales _

Shaelyn is seen poking at a greyish blue blob on her plate. She cocked her head to the side as it moved away from her fork "Is this thing even edible?"

"Probably not" Tanner answered taking another bite of his own food.

"Has anyone seen Lance?" Naomi asked looking around the rundown mess hall for the hunk.

"No... I wonder where he is." Janette said innocently glancing at Sampson who guiltily looked down to his plate, averting his eyes from the other contestants.

"You ok?" Janette asked worriedly.

"Ya, ya... just tired." Sampson said rather uneasily.

"Me too dude." Tanner agreed completely oblivious as to what the two were actually talking about.

Just then Lance entered the mess hall covered in sweat and took a seat at the end of the table next to Naomi.

"Lance!" Naomi chirped as her face lit up with joy at his return "Where'd you go?"

"Morning jog" He said quickly and began to dig into his food.

***CONFESSIONAL***

Sampson: He runs his fingers through his jet black hair. "What do I do!" He yelled in confusion. "I should tell Lance that Jane went through his stuff... but I don't want to betray Jane's trust either... I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place..."

***END CONFESSIONAL* **

* * *

Chris's voice then echo's through the camp speakers. "Howdy campers! I want y'all to mosey your way down south of the cabins in 10 minutes."

The announcement was followed by a collection of sighs and moans as everyone began to gather themselves for the next challenge.

* * *

_South of the cabins_

The campers all met Chris who was dressed in a cowboy outfit. Where there used to be forest in the previous seasons appeared to be a vast and random desert wasteland. "Welcome to the old west!" Chirs said gesturing to the scene before them.

"Nice get up" Saphire laughed.

"Why thank you!" Chris smiled.

Saphire looked confused "but... that wasn't a compliment-"

"I don't care" Chris continued.

"Since when did this island have a desert?" Rosalie asked "this is highly esoteric"

"Shhhuuu-SH!" Chris hushed growing slightly annoyed. "It doesn't matter! Sheeesh! Can't I get through one challenge without being interrupted!"

Chris then collected himself as a smile returned to his scowled face. "Anyways, Today's challenge is western themed. Each contestant is to buddy up and ride their horse through the desert to find and lasso y'all selves a wild Bessie and bring her back here." He announced tossing each player a lasso.

"But where are the horses?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Ohhhh Cheeeefffffff!" Chris called.

Chef then emerged with a slight fear evident in his eyes as he dragged 6 mutated horses over to the campers. The horses had dark brown shaggy fur, red devilish eyes and sharp, pointed ivory tusks that grew out of their noses.

"That's not a horse..." Damian stated rather aghast.

"We found them at an old abandoned farm here on the island- they may or may not have been exposed to the toxic waste" Chris said evilly.

"Awe, they're kind of cute!" Naomi shouted running towards one causing it to buck and growl at her in surprise.

Lance picked Naomi up and quickly swung her out of the way before she got bucked by the mutant horse. He then carefully approached it with both hands raised. "Woah there, shhhhh, it's ok." he soothed gently causing the horse to calm down. "You need to be careful around horses, they can be easily spooked" he said as he stroked the mutant horse's nose.

"How did you get that thing to calm down so fast?" Tanner asked rather impressed.

"I have a young stallion back at home named Achilles, We have won numerous show jumping and jousting tournaments with him!" Lance said proudly.

***Confessional***

Naomi: Is staring off into space dreamily. "Is there nothing he can't do!?" *sighs*

***End Confessional***

"That's amazing!" Shaelyn commented rather impressed.

"HE'S amazing." Naomi flirted sending a wink Lance's way, earning herself a smack in the back of the head from Juliet.

"Don't make me use this lasso on you, cause I will!" Juliet snapped.

"FOCUS!" Chris yelled becoming more and more impatient. "Buddy up and mount your horses already!"

The contestants began to cautiously approach the creatures.

Matt was the first to mount his horse. "Want to ride with me?" he asked holding out a hand to Juliet. Juliet smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up onto the saddle with him.

Rosalie and Saphire both went to mount the same horse.

"I believe that I was here first." Rosalie said promptly as she took the horse's rein.

"Nu-un, Saph was here first!" Saphire argued snatching it from the girls hands.

Chef rolled his eyes at their bickering. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN-AND SHUT UP!" and without another word both did as they were told, scared of what would happen if they didn't do as they were told.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy" Damian said as he mounted a horse alone. Right as he hopped onto the beast, it stood on its hind legs and bucked him off, sending him into the hot sand bellow.

"Oh COME ON!" Damian yelled becoming aggravated at the beast. "What did I ever do to you!?" He asked, trying to mount it again.

"Love me, or hate me, but we're partners" Damian said in a determined voice causing the horse to roll its eyes.

Naomi turned to Lance, "Can I ride with you?" she asked.

"It would be an honor" Lance returned happily helping the bubbly girl onto the horse, and then hopping on behind her.

"I want to name her princess!" Naomi stated happily.

"It's a... it's a boy, but ok- if you want." Lance said shrugging his shoulders.

Janette grabbed Sampson by the hand and pulled him towards a horse. "Come on, let's be partners." She said flirtatiously with a wink.

"Uh- ok?" He answered blushing slightly.

Tanner looked around and noticed that there was only one horse left, and just him and Shae without one "Oh come on guys! Don't make me ride with my sister!" he pleaded.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Shaelyn yelled looking slightly hurt.

"Too bad, so sad, you guys are partners" Chris said hurriedly as the two mounted the final horse. "On your mark-get set- GO!"

He then sounded a hand held air horn spooking the horses and sending them all off running at top speed. The Screaming Polar Beavers headed east and the Killer Moose Whales went west.

***Confessional***

Janette: She is shown with a very serious expression plastered on her usually innocent face. "I need to make Sampson trust me... otherwise I could be in a lot of trouble." She let out an evil smile. "And I think I know just how to do it."

***End Confessional***

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers_

Several hours had now past and the sun had finally reached it's peak in the sky, shining warmly down upon the group who were beginning to feel the effects of the heated and dry atmosphere that surrounded them.

"I give up, let's go back." Saphire suggested, sweat dripping off his face.

"We are NOT going back now. We need to win this guys!" Rosalie encouraged.

"Ya! I do NOT want to lose again!" Damian added.

"it's just a stupid challenge! Plus this sunlight is not good for Saph's complexion." Saphire yelled becoming more and more aggravated through the heat.

"I'm with you on this one Saph... I hate the sun too... but we have to keep trying." Juliet said through short breaths.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked with a concerned voice.

"Ya... jut feeling a little warm..." She responded wearily laying back into Matt's arms.

"Juliet?!" Matt asked again giving the girl a slight nudge, but there was no response.

"uh- guys, I really think we should pull over and find some shade or water or something! Juliet doesn't look well." Matt said.

"NO! We need to move forward! We need to win this challenge!" Damian fought back in a determination to finish the challenge.

"I'm with Matt! Let's take a break!" Saphire piped up.

"I don't see the point of stopping, as illogical as this is- we are in a desert! Where can we even find shade OR water?" Rosalie tried to reason.

Matt looked around the wasteland carefully for a place to stop. In the distance he spotted a silhouette on the shade of what appeared to be a couple of palm trees.

"I guess, because Canada all of a sudden has palm trees." Rosalie said sarcastically "Who needs logic?"

"But... but...the challenge" Damian whimpered sadly.

***Confessional***

Damian: He is staring at the camera with determination in his eye's "For the most part, I'm a pretty laid back guy, BUT I absolutely cannot stand loosing! And after we lost the last challenge, we really can't afford to lose another!."

***End Confessional***

* * *

_With the Killer Moose Whales_

A hot wind pushed a single tumble weed across the sandy wasteland and the sun continued to shine down with a harsh light on the tired campers below it.

"I'm dying!" Tanner yelled through the silence. "Need..water"

"The sooner we find this wild cow, the sooner we can go back to camp." Shae said positively. "Maybe if we all get back in time Chris will let us all go swimming!"

Tanner then leaned forward to the horse's face and lifted up it's ear. "GO FASTER!" He yelled in an attempt to speed up.

"Don't do that!" Shae yelled. "The poor thing is trying it's best"

"Were barely moving!" Tanner argued defensively.

"In this heat, these horses are not going to move much faster than this." Lance informed patting his horses back. "Not even Achilles would trot much faster than this in this weather."

"So, you two joust eh?" Naomi asked pensively. "Isn't that like something people did in medieval times?"

"Ya, but it is a sport that my family still practises today." He said confidently.

"That's really cool!" Naomi said intently "Maybe I could come watch one of your shows sometime?"

"I'd like that" Lance said with a smile.

***Confessional***

Lance: Is smiling "Naomi is a real sweet heart, she's always so happy- and bubbly, and I think- I might even be falling for her" He blushes. "I'm just scared that her sister on the other team would murder me if we ever became anything more than friends."

Juliet: Is crossing her arms and glaring at the camera. "Lance seems like a nice guy, but he better stay away from my sister or he's losing those pretty boy looks of his."

***End Confessional***

Sampson leaned forward on his saddle, close to Janette's ear so that only she could hear what he had to say.

"We should really tell Lance" Sampson said in a hushed voice, with a concerned and guilty look once again plastered on his face.

"No...Bad idea... That will just mess things up for everyone, trust me, it's best to keep things quiet for now." She whispered back. "Promise me you won't tell anybody?"

"I don't know..." He said rather unsure.

"Please! For me? I mean it will be a secret only kept within our alliance." She said cleverly.

"Alliance?" He asked rather confused.

"Ya, just you and me, ok?" She continued.

"Uh, I guess?" He returned. She then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers_

The group had now arrived at a small oasis of sparkling blue water that was canopied with an assortment of palm trees and beautiful red flowers that grew from the vines that hung off them. Matt carefully lifted Juliet off of the horse and onto the sand underneath a tree. Rosalie than hopped off of her own horse and scooped up some water in her hands and tossed it onto the girls face causing her to wake up.

"mm- what?" She asked out of confusion.

"You didn't look so hot" Rosalie said in concern squatting down to Juliet's eye level.

"I thought she looked very hot!... isn't that why we stopped?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Figure of speech" Rosalie informed the French boy, smiling at his innocent misinterpretation.

"When has she ever looked hot?" Saphire teased earning a cold glare from almost everyone.

"Learn to take a joke!" he yelled defensively raising both his hands in the air.

"Are you feeling better?" Matt asked and Juliet nodded.

"So we can go now!?" Damian pleaded.

Damian hopped back onto his horse.

"Hey! It didn't buck your sorry butt of this time!" Saphire pointed out jokingly.

"Yup, me and Adonis are friends now." Damian said proudly, patting the horse on the side.

Just then, a regular old, non mutated mouse crawled out of a nearby bush, spooking all three horses and sending Damian once again flying off into the sand below.

"I thought we were friends!" He yelled, face covered in dust.

"Quick! Someone get rid of the mouse! It's spooking the horses!" Rosalie commanded.

"I will get him." Matt said as he scooped up the tiny being and when no one looked he placed it in his pocket and zipped it up.

***Confessional***

Matt: "I have a feeling this little guy will come in handy, if it spooked our horses, chances are it will do the same to the other teams." He said with a devious grin.

***End Confessional***

* * *

_With the Killer Polar Beavers_

The heat had truly begun to get to each of the campers who trekked on in silence, to exhausted for even words.

Just then out of nowhere, a wild mutant bull was seen rampaging through the desert. It was the size of an average pickup truck and had monstrous fangs growing from its mouth.

"What is that thing!?" Shaelyn asked in fear of the monster tearing up the landscape in front of them.

"I'm going to guess that's Bessie" Sampson said rather uneasily.

"Let's take this baby down!" Tanner yelled as the team set off towards the bull.

Lance swung his lasso towards the mutant bull, but it was far too fast.

"I can't catch it." Lance shouted, frustrated.

"I've got this." Sampson yelled as he whipped out his bow and shot the beast in the leg.

"ROooooooaaaaarrrrr!" It roared in pain and began to limp, slowing down it's pase.

"I've got him now!" Lance yelled lassoing the beast with the rope.

The beast fought to free itself from single rope, but before it could Tanner and Sampson both tossed their lassos around it, taking complete control of it as the girls continued to steer the horses.

"Yayayayayay!" Naomi cheered "That's two wins for the Killer Moose Whales!"

"Ya, let's get Bessie here back to the finish line!" Tanner said as the team guided the bull back to where Chris was.

_With Screaming Polar Beavers._

The team had begun to continue their trek through the desert in search of Bessie when they saw the other team bringing back the monster of a bull, only meters from the finish line.

"S*** we lost the challenge!"Damian cursed, upset to lose yet another round.

"Not necessarily..." Matt said smugly pulling the tiny mouse out from his pocket and tossing it towards the other team's horses.

The Killer Moose Whale's horses rose up in fear and dashed off in all directions causing the teammates to drop the ropes holding Bessie.

"Quick! Grab onto it!" Rosalie commanded

The Screaming Polar Beavers quickly grabbed the bull's reins and began to dash towards the finish line, leaving the Killer Moose Whales in the dust.

"And it looks like the Screaming Polar Beavers Win!" Chris announced tossing his hat into the air as the team passed the finish.

The killer moose Whales sadly trotted back to the start, hopes crushed and humiliated.

"That's not fair! They stole her from us!" Tanner yelled becoming angry.

"There was no rule saying that we couldn't" Rosalie taunted with a smirk further aggravating Tanner.

"It's ok guys, we tried our best, all of us!" Shae encouraged in an attempt to bring up the team if only just a little bit.

***Confessional***

Tanner: Drags his hands down his face "That girl sure knows how to push my buttons!" He said slightly steaming. "But thats ok." He let out a small smile. "I too can play that game."

***End Confessional***

So Killer moose whales! I will see you all at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris said smiling causing everyone to groan.

***Confessional***

Shaelyn: She is looking slightly nervous at the camera. "This is going to a difficult vote... I like everyone on the team... I really don't want to see any of them go home. They all worked so hard today to!"

***End Confessional***

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to put up than the last few have, works been keeping me very busy these past few weeks, plus I had the smallest bit of writers block. But it is up now! Please let me know what you guys thought, I absolutely love reading the reviews you guys leave! And if you guys do have any ideas for future chapters including challenges, relationships, character development or drama PLEASE let me know! A few of you have already sent in some awesome ideas that I plan to incorporate in the story.**

**With work and traveling, the next chapter will most likely not be up for another week or two. And also please pm who your character would vote off if your OC was on the Killer Moose Whale's- please and thank you!**

**Love you guys! 3**

**Peace! ^^**


	7. Bonfire ceremony: 2

Bonfire Ceremony #2

It was now the middle of the day and both teams slowly made their way back to the cabins, away from the new and absurd desert that had randomly appeared on the island. Regardless of no longer being in the desert, it was still a record breaking hot day and everyone was exhausted.

Chris turned to the campers. "So Killer Moose Whales, I will see you at the bonfire ceremony tonight. But until then you are free to do... whatever teenagers do... ya..." He said and then awkwardly walked away.

Damian, Matt and Saphire are all seen re-entering their cabin.

"I'm So happy finally won a challenge! That was some smart thinking on your part man!" Damian said happily giving Matt a pat on the pack.

"Merci" Matt said happily pulling out a pen and an old blue notebook from under his pillow.

"The guy put a mouse in his pocket, whoop de-do!" Saphire cheered sarcastically. "Where I come from keeping vermin in your pocket is a health violation."

"I'm tired of your negativity!" Damian yelled growing slightly annoyed. "If it wasn't for this guy, our team would have lost- AGAIN!" He then grabbed his swim shirt, goggles, a Frisbee and left the cabin.

"Sassy!" Saphire said smiling.

***Confessional* **

Damian: "That dude drives me crazy! He's SO negative!" Damian complain clearly annoyed.

Saphire: Saphire is smiling at the camera "He's so cute when he's angry"

***End Confessional***

Matt gave Saphire an odd look before also leaving the cabin. The camera follows him outside and shows him mysteriously heading into the forest right as the door to the Killer Moose Whale's girls cabin swings open. Shaelyn and Naomi charge out running at top speed towards the old dock by the lake. Shaelyn was wearing a black bikini, while Naomi wore a white bikini with an American flag on the top.

"Last one in the lake is a mutant bull thingy!" Shaelyn yelled.

"That's not going to be me!" Naomi laughed back.

Both were neck and neck but right as they approached the dock Shaelyn tripped over one of the loose floorboards and fell off the side, into the water below. Naomi's eyes went wide and she quickly darted over to where Shae fell.

"Shae?!" Naomi called out.

Shaelyn then resurfaced laughing "I'm ok!"

"You're such a klutz!" Naomi giggled before also hopping into the murky water below.

"ha-ha,! I still won though!" Shae joked.

Naomi splashed her in response and soon both girls broke out into a full out splash fight.

"I know this place a little worn down and mutated-y and stuff, but I love it here!" Naomi said happily.

"Me to!" Shae said happily. A look of disappointment then washed over her face. "I really wish we could have won the challenge earlier."

"Ya" Naomi agreed. "I really don't like this whole...elimination thing-y... it doesn't sound fun at all..."

"Do you know who you want to vote for yet?" Shaelyn asked curiously cocking her head to the side.

"As of right now... I am thinking Jane. How about you?" Naomi asked.

"I have no clue" Shae said. "I love our team, and I really don't want to see anyone go home...and I really don't want to go back home either"

"Ya, I know what you mean." Naomi sighed. "But hey! At least you won't have to eat any more of chefs food? Am I right!? Plus it would be nice to see your family again" She chirped up but Shae's expression only dropped more.

"Shae?" Naomi began to look concerned "Are you ok?"

"Ya- I'm fine" Shae said putting on a smile.

"No you're not... I may not be the brightest light bulb in the closet but I can tell when someone's hurting." Naomi said seriously, placing a hand on Shae's shoulder.

Shaelyn sighed. "Ok, but you have to promise NOT to tell anyone, ok?"

"Pinky promise!" Naomi said holding up her pinky finger to Shaelyn who smiled and returned it.

"A few years ago my mom died in a plane crash on the way back from a business trip... after that my dad became extremely depressed and turned to drinking to help the pain... This grew into a problem and he lost both jobs. So, in order to keep the house I have to work to jobs and take care of him and my brother... and I really don't want to go back home, it's been nice to get away from it all you know?" Shaelyn said sadly, glancing down at the later.

"Oh my God! Shae.. I'm so sorry!" Naomi whispered "And what about Tanner, how does he feel?"

"It's ok, and Tanner's fine, he hurts from time to time but he would never admit it to anyone, Haha he has that whole tough guy thing going for him. It's a total lie but that's how he copes." Shae said half heartedly.

Naomi still looked concerned "Why don't you tell anyone, or get help? You're 18, you shouldn't have to deal with all of that!?

"I don't want to worry anyone, or chance losing my father... I couldn't handle loosing anyone else in my life right now." Shaelyn said, once again putting a smile on her face.

"See this ring?" Shaelyn said grabbing the silver ring with writing that hung off the chain around her neck.

"My mom gave this to me a few months before she left on the business trip, the writing says _you are strong, you are smart, you are loved_. She told me this every day since as long as I can remember... I don't go anywhere without this. It reminds me that, even when times get tough, you need to push through them and remember who you are..." Shae finished wiping a single tear away from her eye.

Naomi pulled her into her hug "I can't believe you just keep all that to yourself, it's ok to ask for help, remember that ok?"

"Ok" Shae said as the two parted "You're a good friend Naomi."

***Confessional* **

Shaelyn: Shaelyn looks a little sad "Ya... so Tanner and I don't have the easiest home life, plus I have made such good friends here like Naomi, it would be sad to leave."

Naomi: "Poor Shae!" She said looking rather shocked "I couldn't imagine going through all of that. I'm glad I could get her to open up a little. It can't be healthy to keep all that too yourself!"

***End Confessional***

Just then Tanner, Damian and Lance are all seen charging towards where the girls were in their swim trunks. Tanner was wearing black swim trunks, Damian was wearing simple blue swim trunks goggles and a swim shirt, and Lance was wearing grey and white swim trunks.

"RaaahhhhhhhHHHHHH!" They yelled loudly as they cannon balled into the lake causing the two girls to scream and cover their faces to block out the splashing water instantly lightening the mood.

"Frisbee anyone?" Damian asked showing the group a blue and yellow Frisbee.

"Over here dude!" Tanner shouted as Damian wound up and tossed the disk. Tanner easily caught it in mid air.

Tanner then quickly tossed the disk to Lance.

"Naomi!" Lance yelled passing it to the girl who caught it and blushed a little, right before she passed it to Shae.

Shae threw the disk back to Damian before smiling and turning to Naomi. "You know... I think he likes you too." She said with a wink.

"Really!? You actually think so!?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"Mhmmm" Shae said still smiling.

Rosalie is now shown tanning in a hot pink one piece swim suit with ruffles on the shoulders while reading a novel that had a picture of an old violin on the front.

"Hey Frufru, What's new with you?" Saphire asked laying down his own beach towel to tan. He was wearing red boxers.

"First of all, don't call me that. And I am enjoying some nice me time, it's my way of celebrating our win." She said happily.

"Same, Saph needs to work on his tan." He said taking a seat next to the girl.

Tanner's voice is then heard yelling "WHoooooHoooo" across the lake.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's so loud."

Saphire smirked. "Saph thinks you like him." He said in a mocking tone.

"What!? No way! He's so vexatious and definitely no my type." She said defensively.

"Mhmmm, you keep saying that to yourself now. I for one am going to check out that yummy piece of meat over there." He said staring at the group of teens.

Rosalie's mouth dropped. "I can't believe you would refer to Shae or Naomi as a piece of meat!" She said rather disgusted.

"Not them!" he snapped. "I'm talking about that tanned and muscular looser in the goggles."

Rosalie gave him an odd look and opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind and just went back to reading.

The Frisbee then got tossed to shore and landed beside the two.

"I've got it!" Tanner yelled as he ran to grab the disk.

As he approached the shore he noticed Rosalie comfily reading her book and Tanning.

"Hey princess! Whatcha doing?" Tanner asked with a devious smile.

"I'm reading... don't bug me" She told happily.

"I think you're about to go for a swim." Tanner said crossing his arms.

"What?... No." Figuring what was about to happen next she jumped up from her spot ready to run, but before she could Tanner picked the tiny girl up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Tanner! I Swear!" She yelled pounding on his back with her fists.

"This is for taking our bull earlier" Tanner laughed as he through the girl into the cold water.

"Ughhh I can't believe you just did that!" She said in shock now dripping wet.

"Haha, there was no rule saying I couldn't." Tanner said smugly in referral to the previous challenge. "Want to play Frisbee with us?" He asked gesturing to the group of teens by the dock who were clearly laughing at her.

She picked up the disk and smiled. "Ok." She said happily as she whipped the disk at Tanner's crotch, causing him to yelp in pain and fall into the water.

A chorus of painful Ooooohhhhh's could now be heard from the others.

"What was that for!" Tanner squealed while attempting to stand up again.

"I'm sorry- I thought there were no rules." Rosalie said smugly.

"Ok- you get over here!" Tanner yelled making to charge at the girl, only this time she was too fast for him to catch.

***Confessional* **

Tanner: "She's good- but the war has only just begun!" Tanner said smiling

Rosalie: Is shown smiling and crossing her arms "Tanner is not winning this"

***End Confessional***

Matt was then seen spying on the group from behind a large old tree in the forest by the water's edge. He pulled out his note book and began to quickly jot down notes while glancing up every so often. There appeared to be information written down beside all the competitors' names.

Juliet is then shown just around the rivers bend sitting under some trees by the rocks, sketching something into a black diary. She watched the group of teenagers laughing and screaming together and smiled to herself when she saw that Naomi was having some 'PG' fun with her new friends. She then turned and noticed Matt watching the group from behind some tree's, writing something into his book.

She then quietly made her way over to the French boy. Careful not to make a sound she snuck up from behind without him noticing and began to peer over his should in an attempt to see what he was up to.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked flatly causing Matt to jump.

"WhaAAA!" He yelled quickly closing his notebook. "N-nothing! You should not sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He stammered catching his breath.

"Let me see that!" She said attempting to take the notebook away from him.

"This book is for my eyes only." He laughed lifting it up high above her head.

Juliet smiled and proceeded to tickle under his arms causing him to scream and drop his arms for a mere second which was just enough time for her to snatch the book right out of his hands and flip through the pages.

"No!" He yelled attempting to take back the book, but with little success.

"Damn- it's in French! Seriously Matt!" She snapped slightly disappointed.

Matt shrugged. "I'm French, now give it back!" He begged worriedly.

But she just ignored him and continued to flip through the pages until she came across the list of the camper's names.

"Why do you have everyone's name written down?" Juliet asked curiously.

"I-"He began before she continued "and why is there a heart beside my name?" She said smiling.

"That's enough!" Matt yelled deeply blushing and finally retrieving the book back from the girl.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for dinner, see ya!" She said smiling smugly and leaving an extremely embarrassed Matt behind.

"Uhh... Wait! Juliet! It's not what you think!" He called out after the girl.

***Confessional***

Matt: "I was taking notes on the other competitors trying figure out whom it is I should manipulate first. Right now I am thinking of either Damian or Rosalie as both are very smart and are always determined to win, making them both very powerful opponents..." He said strategically before beginning to blush. "but then Juliet saw my notes, I know she could not understand what I wrote... but I am embarrassed that she saw the heart beside her name... truth is that I like her, a lot."

Juliet: "I think Matt's up to something, I don't know what yet, but I plan to get it out of him." She said smiling. "I also thought that the little heart beside my name was really cute" She began to blush. "I think I should investigate that as well."

***End Confessional***

The sun is slowly beginning to set on camp Wawanawkwa and Sampson is seen fishing off rocky part of the lake without a care in the world. He was just beginning to reel in a fish when Janette approached him.

"Hey." She greeted causing Sampson to look over and loose the fish.

"Shoot- uh...hi." He said rather disappointed that he lost his catch.

"So about the vote tonight, I think we should vote out Tanner." She said quickly.

"Tanner? I was thinking his sister considering he could be useful in the challenges... why him?" Sampson asked curiously.

"Cause I said so." She said stubbornly.

"Hey-a- Jane?" Sampson started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I was thinking- that maybe it would be a good idea to bring Lance into the alliance... I mean then we could tell him we know his secret, plus the more power out alliance would have." He reasoned.

"Hmmm... ok! You know what! I think that is a great idea! I will go tell him now!" She said happily.

"Great! Awesome!" Sampson said sounding rather relived.

***Confessional***

Sampson: "I couldn't take the guilt of keeping secrets from Lance, I mean I have nothing against the guy, he's a friend." Sampson said happily.

***End Confessional***

Janette left to find Lance with an evil expression across her face. She continued back towards camp only to see the group of teens leaving the lake to get ready for dinner.

"Uh-ex-excuse me... Lance?" Janette asked innocently.

"hey! What's up?" Lance asked as he began to towel dry his hair.

"I was just wondering- would you like to be in an alliance with Sampson and I? We could really use your vote!" She asked kindly.

"Uh... I don't know..." Lance said rather unsure.

Janette's face dropped. "Ok listen you twat, we know your secret, and if you don't join in our alliance I will Juliet that not only do you like Naomi but that you keep a stockpile of weapons in that duffle bag of yours." She said savagely.

Lance's face dropped as he stood there speechless.

"That's what I thought." Janette said smugly as she walked away.

***Confessional***

Janette: "Well, it may not be what Sampson had in mind, but I did what he asked of me and brought Lance into our alliance." She said evily.

Lance: looks rather scared "Well... I did not see that one coming..." He said in shock. "What do I do!? I don't want to be manipulated into an alliance against my will, but I also don't want to risk upsetting Juliet... I am actually convinced she would murder me!"

***End Confessional***

Lance now made his way back to the guys cabin to see Tanner throwing a new clean shirt on in preparation for dinner.

"Umm... Tanner?" Lance asked nervously.

"S'up dude?" Tanner asked now putting some more deodorant on.

"I- uh- REALLY need your help in tonight's vote! Could you PLEASE help me get rid of Janette?" Lance practically begged.

"Why would you want Janette gone, she couldn't hurt a fly- plus what's in it for me?" Tanner asked crossing his arms.

"PLEASE! I tell you... she seems innocent- but she is evil! If I can't get her out tonight, I will either be in alliance against my will, or she is going to tell everyone my secrets!" He explained.

Tanner didn't budge "Secrets?" He asked now becoming slightly intrigued.

"Ok... if I tell you, will you PLEASE help me vote Jane out?" Lance reasoned.

"Ok!" Tanner shouted childishly hopping onto the nearest bed and hugging onto a pillow.

"Ok... I'm a knight, and in order to keep up my skills I had to bring along my equipment to practice. That's why I take off every morning... I'm training to make sure my skills stay honed." Lance said with a sigh.

"No Way!" Tanner yelled excitedly dashing to Lance's bag. "So this bag is full of dangerous weapons!?" He laughed pulling out a broad sword and swinging it from side to side in a fighting position.

"Woah! ok, you can look but don't touch." Lance said rather seriously taking the sword away from Tanner. "You could really hurt someone with one of these."

"That's so cool!" Tanner said.

"Ya... but again you can't tell anyone!" Lance said quickly "Promise?"

"Promise!" Tanner said raising his right hand.

"And your gona help me out tonight?" Lance asked.

"You have my vote dude!" Tanner said happily.

"Ok... cool." Lance sighed slightly relieved.

The campers had all eaten, night had fallen and the Killer Moose Whales had gathered at the top of mount Wawanakwa. There was a lot of tension that filled the air and the worried looks of the campers faces illuminated by the soft glow of the fire.

"Killer Moose Whales!" Chris introduced bringing forth a plate of marshmallows. "Welcome to your first ever bonfire ceremony. So just to review from previous seasons, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you are eliminated from the show, will jump the cliff of Losers, and can never return- EVER!"

"The following people are safe." Chris continued.

"Naomi!."

"Yay!" She shouted as she caught her marshmallow.

"Lance!"

He caught his marshmallow with ease, though he looked slightly nervous.

"Sampson!"

He raised his hand and caught it without even looking.

"Shaelyn!"

She smiled and caught her marshmallow

"And the last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tanner!"

Tanner being extremely relieved also caught his marshmallow.

"Janette, it's time for you to gather your things and jump the cliff of shame!"

Without saying anything Janette jumped up and began to chuck rocks at all the campers.

Chef than picked the girl up the enraged girl and tossed her off the cliff.

"Psycho..." Chris said uneasily. "And that concludes this week's episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Revenge of the Island!"

Fin

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it too! Please let me know in the reviews what you guys thought, good things, bad things, if im still writing your OC properly, lol you guys know the drill ^^

A quick thanks to Helmet789 for the idea to stir up the drama within the chapter, and sorry to TotalDramaAvatar for the elimination of Jane, that's just the way the votes fell.

I love and hate writing the bonfire chapters. I find them a lot of fun and enjoy developing the personalities and relationships between characters, but I hate voting people out. Lol I love all the OC's in the story.

The next chapter will probably not be up for another two weeks due to my busy work schedule this week.

Also, once again, if you guys have any ideas to stir up some more drama between characters, cute scene ideas between characters, or challenge ideas. Please send them in via PM! They are a huge help to me and really speed up the chapter writing process.

Love you guys!

Peace ^^


	8. Episode 4: It's all uphill from here

**Episode 4: It's all uphill from here**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Chris was seen standing on his usual spot at the end of the dock wearing a full snow suit.

"Last time total drama, our campers had to buddy up and saddle up on a heard of mutated horses (Damian is shown getting bucked off his steed) and explore the vast desert of Wawanawkwa (The campers are shown wondering the desert on there horses) in search of Bessie, a wild mutated old cow-heh heh. And even though it was the Killer Moose Whales who captured the great beast (Lance, Tanner and Sampson are shown lassoing the monstrous bull like creature) it was the Screaming Polar Beavers who claimed victory when they stole Bessie from the team from right under their noses. (Matt is shown tossing a mouse at the other team's horses and spooking them, and then the team is shown dragging the bull to victory)

"After the challenge, the campers were given some free time where we witnessed some friendship bonding (Shaelyn, Naomi, Tanner, Lance and Damian are shown playing Frisbee, and Rosalie and Saphire are shown tanning together), Some flirting (Tanner is shown throwing Rosalie into the water, and Juliet is shown looking through Matt's notebook and seeing the heart beside her name), And some good old fashioned drama and manipulation (Matt is shown spying on the other contestants and taking notes, and Janette is shown manipulation Lance to join in hers and Sampson's alliance)"

"In the end, Jane's manipulation attempt failed when Lance went to Tanner for help, and she was forced to jump the drop of shame. (Jane is shown throwing rocks at everyone and then being tossed off of the Clift by Chef)"

"So bundle up and get ready for the most dramatic episode ever of Total Drama, Revenge of the revenge of the island!"

* * *

Theme Song

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
You guys are on my mind _

(The camera zooms in on the forest where Lance is wearing a suit of white steel plate armor and practising his combat training against a mutant 3 headed bear)

_You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see _

(Naomi is seen watching Lance from a distance with a dreamy look across her face until Juliet notices and reluctantly drags her away into the mess hall)

_I want to be famous _

(Damian is sitting at the table staring worriedly at the slop before him when two green tentacles pop out of it and latch themselves around his facing cause him to run out of the mess hall)

I want to live close to the sun

(As Damian is running across the background with some octopus creature suctioned to his head, the camera zooms onto the beach where Janette appears to be napping on a lounge chair in her black one piece swim suit, catching the eyes of several of the guys)

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won. _

(Sampson is out hunting at the edge of the forest with his bow and arrows and shoots a mutant seagull snake bird out of the sky that falls and hits the napping Janette causing her to send a chilling glare his way.)

_Everything to prove nothing in my way _

(The camera then zooms over to the cabins where Jinx is about to show Matt a magic trick when a giant spider the size of a bear charges out of the bushes causing them to both run off in separate directions.

_I'll get there one day _

(The spider removes its head to reveal that it was really just Saphire in a costume)

_Cause I want to be famous _

(As Saphire laughs at his own prank, a real giant mutant spider approached him, causing him to run away screaming.)

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana _

(Chef is now seen running out of the kitchen and chasing the giant mutant spider away from camp with his hatchet in hand)

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous _

(The camera then turns to Shae who is in her own little world playing guitar on a rock by the water as the sun is setting. It then turns to the sky as the day turns into night and then back down to the campfire pit)

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous _

(Tanner and Rosalie are sitting by the fire smiling warmly at each other until they both realize that everyone is watching. They then blush and reluctantly cross their arms and look away from one another as all the campers begin to whistle the theme song.)

_[Whistle's to theme]_

* * *

The moon was settled high in a canvas of dimly lit stars. All the campers had since long ago went to bed exhausted from their hot and tiring day in the sun.

_In the Killer Moose Whales Boys Cabin_

It was the middle of the night and all the campers were fast asleep in their beds, everyone but Sampson that is. No matter how much he tossed and turned he could not sleep.

"Great..." He said to himself as he rolled over onto his side.

Lance slowly began to wake after hearing his roommate stir. He sat up and flicked on a small wooden lamp that resided on the small shelf beside him.

"You ok?" He asked glancing over at Sampson.

"Ya... I can't sleep..." Sampson replied as he sat up to face Lance.

"It's because of Jane isn't it? I mean I know you guys were close and all..." Lance suggested cautiously in fear of hurting Sampson's feelings. "She ah... she is not all sugar, spice and everything nice, you know that? She even threatened me to tell my secret, which apparently you both knew about, if I didn't join your guys alliance..."

"She threatened you?" Sampson asked in shock.

"Ya..." Lance said slightly uncomfortable.

"I suggested that you join our alliance so that you could know that we knew what you didn't want us to know... but I never thought she would do that" Sampson said sadly.

"It's ok, it's not like you knew she was totally EVIL or anything." Lance laughed attempting to lighten the mood a little.

"Deep down... I think I always knew that she wasn't who she appeared to be... but I didn't want to admit it. I let her get in my head." Sampson said sadly as his glance fell to the floor.

Tanner then turned over in his bed. "Rosalie! My princess! I brought you flowers...please forgive me..." He mumbled to himself before silencing once again.

The two boys smiled at their 'tough guy' roommate.

"It happens to the best of us." Lance said with a smile.

"So are we ok?" Sampson asked

"Ya were cool, but we should get some sleep. Don't be too hard on yourself, ok?" Lance yawned as he turned the lights back out again.

"k" Sampson said laying back down quietly. He turned his head into his pillow to hide the pain he felt inside. A single tear fell from his reddish brown eyes as he finally fell asleep.

***Confessional***

Lance: Stares at the camera pensively "Poor guy, I know he's hurting more than he lets on. It's not easy to just move past something like that... I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Naomi did something like that." He then smiled "I guess I am just lucky to have found myself the perfect girl."

***End Confessional***

* * *

_In the Mess hall_

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers _

Juliet took a seat next to Matt causing him to blush, still embarrassed from the day before.

"Hey" She smiled as she took a bite out of the blue sludge on her plate that was supposed to be food.

"Bonjour..." He mumbled back staring down at his feet to avoid her eye contact.

"Sooooo- you never told me, what was with the heart beside my name in your notebook?" She laughed smugly.

"It was nothing! Stop with that ok?!" He snapped.

"Fine...whatever." Juliet mumbled, turning away and looking slightly hurt.

***Confessional***

Matt: Looks rather upset with himself. "Zut! I did not mean to hurt her feelings! I-I was just embarrassed because the truth is that I really like her... I need to make it up to her..."

Juliet: Is smiling at the camera "I know Matt didn't mean anything by the way he acted, but I think he needs to be taught a lesson- Ha! This should be fun!"

***End Confessional***

Saphire looked up at Damian who was sitting across the table from him "Hey handsome, can you pass me the salt?" he asked flirtatiously.

Damian looked around the room as if to see who Saphire was talking to before pointing to himself "Me?" He asked rather confused.

"Yes you loser!" Saphire said rolling his eyes.

Damian gave him a strange look before passing the salt. "I'm done breakfast... so ah.. I'm gona go..." He then awkwardly left the table.

***Confessional***

Damian: Is looking very confused "Is Saphire flirting with me? Cause uhh... I don't exactly play on that team."

***End Confessional***

Rosalie glanced over at Saphire. "So it's Damian you like!?" She asked excitedly.

"Looks like you finally figured it out captain obvious!" Saphire laughed as he rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You do realise he's straight though, don't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid...like some people here... Just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look." Saphire said smugly with a wink.

"Ha! I'll have you know that I have a higher IQ than this group of people combined! And let me know how that works out for you." Rosalie laughed.

"Ha! You would like that wouldn't you?" Saphire teased.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes at the boy "Totally" She said sarcastically.

***Confessional***

Rosalie: "You know, Saphire's not such a bad guy, you just need to learn how to take his humor" Rosalie said smiling.

***End Confessional***

* * *

_At the Killer Moose whales table_

Tanner is seen glaring at Rosalie and Saphire. "He totally just winked at her!" he said angrily smashing his fist against the table.

"So? Why does it matter?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow at the punk.

"Because... I don't think he's good enough for her" Tanner said crossing his arms.

Lance smiled "And I suppose you are?"

"What?! No! I don't like Rosalie! I-I just think that Saphire's a complete jerk- and that she deserves better than that!" Tanner said with a hint of jealously evident in his voice.

"Ok, ok, whatever you say man." Lance laughed raising his hands in defence as everyone else around the table began to laugh.

Shaelyn nudged Naomi in the arm "See? Told ya he's a softy"

Naomi giggled "for sure!"

They then glance back over at Tanner who was in the middle of telling Lance and Sampson a detailed story one of his boarding adventures and he began to flex his arms causing both girls to burst into laughter.

"What!?" Tanner asked as the two girls caught their breath.

"Nothing!" They answered together.

Tanner gave them both a skeptical look before continuing back to his story.

"So what do you think Chris is going to make us do today?" Shaelyn asked curiously.

"I have no clue, but I did see Chris walk by wearing a snowsuit last night..." Naomi said pensively.

"Really? That's weird... it's the middle of summer, there's no snow here for another 5 months- at least!"

"Ya, but you never know with Chris." Naomi reminded before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Hey- Naomi, do you think Sampson's ok? He hasn't said a word all breakfast." Shae asked concerned.

Naomi glanced over at Sampson who was solemnly pushing his food around with his fork.

"Well- his heart was broken Shae... he's probably hurting...maybe you should talk to him?" Naomi suggested.

"Good idea!" Shaelyn said. "Hey Sam-"

The speakers then screeched as Chris began to speak into the microphone. "Could all contestants please meet me at the North side of the island! Pronto!"

The usual chorus of moans and groans harmonised throughout the mess hall as they left for the next challenge.

The campers made their way over to the north side of the island; where there randomly appeared to be a new series of giant snow covered mountains.

"Welcome to Wawanawkwa's very own Himalayas!" Chris announced gesturing to the mountains before them.

"I'm not even going to bother asking." Rosalie stated staring up at the giant mountains before them.

"So for today's challenge, you guys are going to climb to the top of the highest mountain- aka mount Chris is AWESOME- and claim it in the name of your team with these!" Chris said tossing the two teams flags with their mascots on them.

"That's it?" Damien asked happily.

"Heh-heh, yep!" Chris chuckled evilly. "now- GO!"

And just like that the teams took off.

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers_

The further the teams climbed, the more the temperature dropped. It was a rough upward climb to the top of the mountains, and the snow had begun to gently fall upon the camper's faces.

"It's freezing! Saph was not made to scale mountains" Saphire complained hugging himself for warmth.

"And you think I was!" Rosalie asked "The sooner we get to the top and win, the sooner we can go home."

"Why do you always just assume we're going to win?" Saphire asked questionably.

"A positive attitude never hurt anyone! You should give it a try!" Rosalie joked.

"I'm honest! I just say what were all thinking, whether people want to hear it or not!" Saphire said "Just like how we all know you like skater boy!"

"Will you stop with that?! Seriously I do not like Tanner!" Rosalie yelled.

"Just being honest!" Saphire laughed.

Matt is then seen running up to Juliet "Hey Juliet!" He called out.

She glanced over to him for a second before flipping her hair and climbing faster up the mountain, causing Matt to sigh.

Damian witnessed the whole thing "You ok man?" he asked.

"Non... I think I messed things up with Juliet..." Matt said sadly.

"Then go fix things between you and Juliet." He said with a half smile.

"But how do I do that? She won't talk to me." Matt continued with a frown.

"Dude, you need to show her that you care, do something romantic for her." Damian said with a wink.

"But, what if she doesn't like me back." Matt asked.

"Trust me, she likes you." Damian said giving Matt a pat on the back.

"Ok... I hope you're right." Matt said with another sigh.

_With the killer Moose Whales_

The team was falling slightly behind but that did not dampen their spirit.

"We should totally come up with a team cheer!" Naomi started excitedly jumping up and down.

"Lame!" Tanner said rolling his eyes.

"I for one think that is a great idea" Lance said with a smile.

"A cheer would be fun!" Shaelyn said excitedly clapping her hands.

"What did you have in mind?" Lance asked

"Hmm, How about 'take it to the limit; take it to the top...'" Naomi paused as she tried to think of the rest of the cheer.

"Cause we're the killer moose whales; and we can't be stopped!" Tanner yelled excitedly.

Everyone smiled at the 'punk' causing his face to beat red.

"I'm just trying to be a team player!" Tanner yelled defensively causing everyone to laugh.

The snow had become a lot deeper, and little Naomi soon found herself stuck knee deep in snow. She tried to pull herself out but her struggles proved to have no effect.

"Need a hand?" Lance asked causing the girl to smile and nod. "Here, you know what, hop on my back, I can carry you."

"Really!?" Naomi asked excitedly jumping on to Lance's back. "You're the best Lance." She said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder causing him to smile.

Shaelyn then once again took notice to Sampson who had been quietly climbing the mountain by himself.

She then quickly hobbled through the snow over to where he was walking "Hey!" she chirped up causing him to glance over at her.

"Uh-hi" He greeted quietly.

"Are you ok?" Shae asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?" Sampson asked.

"I mean, you haven't said a word all day! Is it because Janette went home?" Shaelyn asked in concern.

"She was just using me- so that was for the best... it's just... do you ever get the feeling that you are completely alone?" Sampson asked.

"Ya...sometimes... but you're never really alone! I'm sure your family and friends all love you and are cheering for you back home as we speak!" Shaelyn said attempting to cheer up the nature boy.

Sampson then stopped dead in his tracks as his bangs crossed over his eyes.

"Sam?!" Shae shouted worriedly stopping with him as the rest of the group pressed on.

"Hey slow pokes! Are you coming!?" Tanner called out from up the mountain.

"Uh-ya! We will catch up with you guys in a second!" Shae answered back causing Tanner to shrug and move on.

"Sampson?" Shae asked again, brushing his bangs out of his face to reveal several tear drops that had begun to gently slide down his face.

Sampson looked away "You don't get it... no one ever does...my parents died when I was 13 and since then I really haven't had anyone in my life... and the one real friend that I ever made was just using me... I have no one."

"But I do get it!" Shae said honestly glancing into his reddish brown eyes "Just a few years ago I lost my mom in a plane crash, and since then my dad became an abusive alcoholic, leaving me to fend for both him and Tanman... I know what it's like to lose the people you love... But you shouldn't have to face the world all on your own... I mean- I like to be independent- but I still have friends to help me through the tough times... you don't have friends back home?"

"Janette was my only friend... ever... and SHE didn't even care about me...sometimes I just don't think I belong anywhere" Sampson said coldly.

"Well... I care about you." Shae said whipping his tears away with her thumbs. "Sammy, you are exactly who you're supposed to be... This world at times can seem like a cruel and lonely place... but you don't have to go through this on your own-we're a team! And in my books, being on a team together makes us family" She then wrapped her arms around the tall and muscular guy and snuggled her head into his chest. He stood there in shock for a second unsure of what to do before letting out the tiniest smile and returning the hug.

"Come on, we should go before everyone begins to worry." Shae said pulling herself away from the boy. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

***Confessional***

Shaelyn: Looks concerned at the camera "Poor Sampson! No one should have to face the world on their own like that... nobody..." a single tear fell from her face.

Sampson: Still looks a little sad from earlier "Shae is a sweet heart, I am still bummed about the whole Jane thing, but it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who knows what its like to be alone... but what is she is just playing me like Jane was?!... I don't know who to trust anymore..." He finished hiding his face into his hands.

***End Confessional* **

* * *

_With the Screaming Polar Beavers_

The winds had picked up and flurries were now blowing across the mountain and slapping against the campers faces, however the team pressed on. They had a major lead on the other team and were quickly approaching the top of 'Mount Chris is Awesome'.

"I see the top guys! Just a little bit further!" Rosalie encouraged.

"Haha! Those losers are so far behind us, there's no possible chance of them winning this." Saphire mocked.

"Told you a positive attitude was the key!" Rosalie stated proudly.

"Whatever." Saphire stated.

A patch of frozen daisies were growing off one of the frozen rocks in the snow covered tundra. Matt smiled as he scooped up the flowers into a bouquet and ran up to Juliet. "Juliet!" He called out carrying the bouquet of flowers towards her. However he tripped over a rock and fell face first into the snow, shattering the frozen flowers.

Juliet watched as he embarrassedly picked himself back up and stared down at the flowers disappointed, she then turned around before letting out a small smile.

"Well... you tried right?" Damian asked pulling the French boy up out of the snow.

"I guess" Matt said sadly.

"Maybe take a different approach, you know? Like try to sweep the girl off her feet" Damian said smoothly.

"I will try, thanks Damian, you are a good friend." Matt said happily

"I try." Damian said proudly.

"Honestly, you are the easiest going guy I know! Nothing gets you mad!" Matt said kindly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Damian returned.

"Non? Like what?" Matt asked, a deviant look now crossing his face.

"I can't stand arrogance for one, oh! but the thing that drives me absolutely crazy is when someone criticizes my countries." Damian said rather seriously.

"Your countries?" Matt asked intently.

"Ya, I was born in the US, but I group up in the Greek and French culture." He said proudly.

"Oh, so you can speak French then?" Matt asked.

"Oui!" Damian replied.

"Well I for one think that it is great to take pride in your countries of origin!" Matt said rather loudly so that everyone around could here.

"I don't understand why? I mean you French fries are all just a bunch of cologne wearing, lazy, snobs!" Saphire said arrogantly.

"How dare you!" Damian said as his voice began to raise.

"It's true! The whole culture is stupid!" Saphire shot back.

"Take. That. Back!" Damian yelled.

Matt let out a tiny smile before grabbing onto Damian to prevent him from pumbling Saphire to the ground. Soon both were caught up in a full out yelling match.

***Confessional***

Damian: Looks completely offended. "How dare he diss one of my countries!"

Saphire: Shrugs at the camera "I don't see what yummy boy got so worked up about, the French are stupid, I mean they think they are sooo special because they have their little tower and goofy accents! Hun-hun- hun!" He joked mocking a French laugh.

***End Confessional***

Just then a faint rumbling could be heard in the distance. Juliet looked up towards the mountain to see an avalanche of snow heading their way "uh- guys?"

However the two boys just kept yelling at each other. Rosalie then looked up to see what Juliet wanted only to see the ocean of snow heading towards them.

"Avalanche! Everyone get to the side!" She yelled as she began to sprint through the snow and dived into the banks at the side.

***Confessional***

Matt: Is smiling evilly "This worked out even better than I thought it would!"

***End Confessional***

Everyone bolted to the side, however Juliet's foot got stuck in the snow. She couldn't move.

"Help!" She cried out as the snow raced towards her.

The evil expression planted on Matt's face quickly changed to a look of fear as he watched the ocean of snow hurtling towards Juliet. He quickly ran back and pulled the tiny girl out of the snow and carried her to the side, diving into the snow banks and just missing the white death.

"Uh... thanks Matt" Juliet said blushing.

"It was nothing..." Matt continued "And Juliet, I'm sorry about earlier... I was just embarrassed was all.. You see, I really like you, a lot, and-"

He was then cut off as she cupped her hands around his face and warmly pressed her lips up against his. He froze in shock, not sure what was going on before closing his eyes and kissing her back.

"Whoo!" Damian cheered.

Rosalie smiled at the two.

Saphire rolled his eyes. "This is too lovey dovey for my taste." He complained annoyed.

Damian glared at the boy, but before he could saying anything, Rosalie covered both Saphire's and Damian's mouth to halt their arguments. "We don't have time for this now." She said sternly. "We need to find another way up the mountain, otherwise the other team is going to win."

Everyone nodded and took off to find a new path up the mountain.

* * *

_With Chris and Chef_

Chris and Chef are shown sitting in a warmly lit cabin at the top of the mount 'Chris is AWESOME', bundled up by a fireplace and sipping hot cocoa.

"This is the LIFE!" Chris said happily taking another sip from his hot coaco.

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm." Chef agreed also taking another sip of his.

* * *

_With the Killer Moose Whales_

The group was once again all back together.

"Are we there yet!?" Tanner asked clearly bored out of his mind from hours of climbing.

"We should be there soon... I just hope that the other team isn't too far ahead." Lance said still carrying Naomi who was tapping out a beat on top his head and singing 'she'll be coming around the mountain'

Tanner rolled his eyes before an evil smile grazed his face. He then bent over, rolled a snowball and threw it at Shae.

"Hey!" She yelled as the snow ball collided with her face

Tanner began to whistle and look away non chalantly.

Shae then smiled and rolled up a snowball of her own. She went to throw it at Tanner who ducked and instead she hit Sampson flat in the face. He then whipped the snow off is face looked up at her rather confused.

Shae covered her hands over her face "I'm sorry Sammy! That wasn't for you!"

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled. "I swear you guys are just a bunch of children sometimes."

Tanner then tossed another snowball that hit Naomi.

"Hey!" She yelled whipping the snow off her face.

Lance then set the girl down off his back and rolled a massive sized snow ball and chucked it over at Tanner completely knocking him off his feat.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl" Lance said with a huge grin across his face.

Naomi blushed before rolling a snowball herself and throwing it at Lance's head.

"oops" She teased before sticking her Tung out at him.

Soon the entire team was laughing in a battle field of flying snowball s. Spirits were high and everyone was having a great time, when all of a sudden Naomi's entire face dropped in fear "Polar Beaver!" She screamed.

Tanner rolled his eyes "Come on, the other team's not THAT scary"

Naomi then pointed to the bushes behind Shaelyn, as there stood a 7 foot angry looking mutated polar bear with a giant black beaver's tale.

"Roooaaarrrrr!" It growled as it stared down at Shae who stood frozen in her spot.

It went to swipe at her but before it could Sampson pulled out his bow and shot its arm causing it to shriek in pain. "Run!" he shouted but she wouldn't move, he then ran up to her and pulled her away by the wrist.

As the group ran Lance yanked on Tanner's arm.

"Make sure they all keep running, I will take care of the bear!" Lance instructed.

"So cool! You sooo need to show me a trick or two!" Tanner yelled excitedly.

"Later! Just go!" Lance yelled, and with that the group kept bolting up the mountain.

After a few minutes of running Naomi began to frantically look around. "Where did Lance go?!" She asked worriedly.

"He uhh- went to take a leak!" Tanner covered quickly.

"Shouldn't we wait for him!?" She asked stopping dead in her tracks.

"Nope!" Tanner shouted as he scooped up the girl up over his shoulder and kept running.

"Put me down!" She yelled as she began to pound on his back.

"God- the girls on this island are violent!" He muttered to himself as the group pushed forward.

* * *

After several minutes the Killer Moose Whales arrived at the top of the mountain.

"Did- we- just win?!" Shaelyn asked between pants completely out of breath.

"I think so!" Sampson said excitedly, planting the flag into the mountain.

"But what about Lance!" Naomi panicked as Tanner set the girl down.

Just then Lance emerged from the bushes covered in scratches.

"Are you ok!?" She asked sprinting over to his side.

"Ya-ya, I'm fine." He answered lifting his hands as if to calm the girl. "I tripped and fell into a bush on the way up."

***Confessional***

Naomi: Cock her head to the side. "I wonder where Lance always disappears to?"

***End Confessional***

"And it looks like the winners are... The Killer Moose Whales!" Chris announced exiting the cabin with Chef.

"But the Polar Beavers were way ahead of us?" Sampson pointed out confused.

Just then the Screaming Polar Beavers reached the top of the mountain covered in snow, and chilled to the bone.

"Th-th there was an avalanche..." Rosalie informed as she shivered, Saphire then placed an arm around her and the two smiled at each other causing Tanner to shoot a glare at him.

"Well anyways, Screaming Polar Beavers! I will see you at the bonfire ceremony!" Chris shouted as both him and Chris hopped onto a shiney new red and white skidoo.

The group sighed

"This sucks, do we at least get a ride back to camp?" Damian asked

"I get a ride back to camp! You guys get to WALK home!" Chris smiled evilly.

"Ughhhhh..." Everyone moaned as they began to make their way back down the mountain

* * *

Soon enough everyone was back down the mountain for their daily free time. It was late afternoon.

Rosalie was back at the beach reading her book while Saphire was out tanning again. Tanner was sitting on the front porch of the cabin glaring at the two.

"Just tell her how you feel" Lance said walking over to the punk.

"What?!" Tanner yelled defensively.

Lance gave him a knowing look before taking a seat down beside him.

"If you like the girl, go talk to her." Lance repeated with a smile.

"Pshhhht! Whatever!" Tanner said rolling his eyes.

***Confessional***

Tanner: Is seen crossing his arms and glaring at the camera "I don't like Rosalie! I'm not sure why everyone thinks I do, but I don't!"

***End Confessional***

"So you want to learn how to use a broad sword?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really!?" Tanner asked perking up.

Lance nodded, and the two left to go practise with swords.

Juliet was then shown sitting at the end of the dock with Naomi.

"Naomi... I want you to be very careful around that Lance guy ok?" Juliet warned.

"Jules! I'm ok! You don't need to worry about me! Lance is a great guy!" She said excitedly.

"I know... just promise me ok?" Juliet asked

"Pinky promise!" Naomi chirped as the two crossed fingers.

"And if he dare hurt you in anyway, or even touches you, he will not live to see the sunrise." Juliet said happily causing Naomi to let out an awkward laugh.

Matt was then shown talking with Damian behind the cabins.

"I cant believe we lost." Damian said with a sigh.

"The arrogance of that guy! How dare he diss my culture!" Damian fumed angrily.

"Ya, If he didn't- we probably would have one." Matt suggested deviously.

"Exactly! Well, at least I can trust you dude." Damian said patting Matt on the back.

"Ya..." Matt said awkwardly fixing the placement of his glasses.

The camera then flicks to show Sampson fishing once again off some rocks. He had just finished reeling a good sized pike when Shaelyn came walking by.

"Nice fish!" She shouted giving Sampson a thumbs up.

"Ya, I'm going to cook it up tonight. I figured it would be tastier than chefs concoctions... would you like some?" He asked holding up the fish.

"I would love some! I was just about to take a little walk around the island, but I will be back before dinner! See ya!" She said waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Sampson said with a smile before casting his line in again.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**So that was chapter 4 for you guys! **

**I know it took a while, I've been busy. The theater and restaurant had me working almost everyday this week, plus I ended up doing a trip to Toronto last week. But it's up now! **

**I really hope you liked it! lol i personally had fun stirring up the drama! ^^ **

**Please R&R! I love hearing about what you guys thought of it!**

**Also, a quick thank you to all those who submitted suggestions! It really helped with this chapter, and I did end up using a lot of them! ^^**

**So once again if you guys can think of any cool challenges or like certain character's interacting together, or know how to stir up some more drama, please PM me! It helps A LOT!**

**Love you all!**

**Peace! ^^**


	9. Side Note

Hello my peoples!

I would like to apologize of the delay in posting the next chapter. School and my jobs have been keeping me very busy. With school starting, new chapter will probably be posted every 2-3 weeks. However! I want you all to know that I have **NOT** given up on this story! I just need to take it slower from now on.

And I would just like to let you guys know that I am getting close to finishing up the next chapter of the story, and I should have it up by this weekend! Whoot!

Anyways, that's all for now! I love you all! Peace!

3 Northrnstar


	10. Bonfire ceremony: 3

**Bonfire Ceremony 3**

* * *

_At the bonfire ceremony _

***Confessional***

Rosalie: "I'm voting for Matt for slowing us down during the challenge." Rosalie said in her usually confident voice. "Plus, there's something that I just don't trust about that guy..."

Juliet: "I vote for Saphire... nothing personal. I just feel rather uncomfortable around him... And he did make fun of France... Me and Naomi are part French... That dirt bag... And Matt is French! Saph is such a jerk! *she then grins and giggles* Matt... *she then snaps out of her trance and gives a serious face* But Saph is evil..."

Matt: "I think I stirred up enough drama last challenge, and if all goes as planned, Saphire or Damian will be gone." He said with an evil smirk across his face.

***End Confessional***

Chris approached the campfire with a plate of marshmallows. "Well camper's, you have all cast your votes, so once again if you receive a marshmallow, you are safe! If you do not receive a marshmallow then you must jump the Cliff of shame and cannot return- EVER!"

"Juliet, Rosalie, Matt... You're all safe" He said tossing them all marshmallows.

"Now, you two, heh-heh, you all managed to stir up a lot of drama today, which was AWE-SOME! But unfortunately, one of you has to go." Chris said evilly.

"And the last marshmallow of the night goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Saphire"

Saphire smirked and caught the marshmallow happily "Bye-bye loser!" He yelled waving goodbye to Damian.

"well, it's been fun guys" Damian said making his way towards the Cliff. "I just want to say-" but before he could finish his sentence, Chef shoved him off the Cliff into the water below.

And with that, the screaming polar beavers made their way back to camp.

* * *

_Back at the camps_

The sky hued a beautiful purple color and the only noise heard was the soothing melodic notes of the violin that filled the camp as Rosalie practiced outside her cabin into the late evening. Every bow was practiced with precision and her focus was out of this world.

Tanner at the time was practicing his skate boarding, doing jumps and tricks off the rails of the cabins when he accidentally collided into the perfectionist's music stand, scattering loose sheets of music everywhere.

"Watch what you're doing!" She yelled, setting down her violin and picking up her music.

"Sorry, that was my bad." Tanner said rubbing the back of his neck and pulling himself off the ground. "Let me help"

"You've done enough!" Rosalie snapped before noticing blood that had begun to trickle down from a new gash on Tanner's left leg. "Your leg!" She pointed in shock.

"S***" Tanner cursed examining his new battle wound.

Rosalie reached into her violin case and pulled out several band aids and some rubbing alcohol. "Let me see." She stated holding out a cloth.

"No! It's going to hurt." Tanner yelled hopping backwards.

"No it won't. Now let me see your leg before it gets infected." She repeated sternly.

"You promise?" Tanner asked wide eyed.

"Promise." She said pouring the alcohol onto his leg.

"Gahhhh! LIAR!" He yelped in pain.

"Hold still you big baby." She laughed putting several band aids on him to seal off the cut.

"That hurt." Tanner pouted.

"Do you want me to kiss it better or something?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

Tanner smiled "That might help." He said with a wink.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at the boy "you have to be kidding me."

"oh, I get it, you would prefer to kiss your new boyfriend." Tanner said mockingly.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked rather confused.

"I mean that annoying Saphire dude you have been flirting with all week." Tanner stated crossing his arms.

"Hahahaha!" Rosalie burst out laughing.

"What!?" Tanner asked growing slightly annoyed.

"Tanner! Hahahah trust me it's NOT what you think." Rosalie said through giggles.

"What is it then?" Tanner asked.

Just then Saphire burst though the boys cabin.

"Well if it isn't cream puff and dumbo." Sahpire mocked "Why does this not surprise me?" He laughed.

Rosalie just smiled and rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was referring too. However Tanner did not quite get the joke.

Tanner sent a death glare right at the boy "Her name is Rosalie!" he snapped.

Saphire laughed "Thanks Mr. Obvious, but I will call both her and you what I will, it's a free country"

"Insult me all you want, but don't you dare insult her! She's done nothing to you!" Tanner growled still not catching on.

Fear grew in Rosalie's eyes as she watched the two boy's stare each other down.

"Tanner stop! You don't understand-" She started, trying to ease the tension before anything serious happened.

Tanner gave the girl a hurt look "No. I get it." He said as he walked away coldly.

Saphire crossed his arms "What's his problem?"

Rosalie sighed. "He thinks I like you."

Saphire than burst out laughing "Hahahahaha! No way! How dumb can you get!"

Roslaie then gave him a small smack upside the head. "Stop!" She said smiling.

"You sure know how to pick'em!" Saphire mocked once again.

"Your such a looser." Rosalie joked.

"At least I have good taste in men." Saphire winked "Though it sucks that my man meat got voted off tonight."

"Hey! I told you I don't like him like that! I am TRYING to focus on the game. And ya, sorry things didn't work out." Rosalie sympathized.

"It's all good, there's plenty of Saph to go around." He said flexing his arms.

Rosalie began to peer off the deck of the cabin.

"Something wrong?" Saphire asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I`m kinda worried about Tanner. He looked so hurt- and now I just feel, really weird... and bad, I have never felt like this before."

"It's called love sister!" Saphire smirked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back into the cabin.

***Confessional***

Rosalie: "Why do I care so much about this kid! I mean seriously! Why!" She yelled raising her hands questioningly. "It's like when he's around, though he is super annoying, I can't help but get this weird feeling in my lower stomach. And now that he's upset, I just feel... weird...bad weird..."Saphire's voice could then be heard from out side the campfire "Tanner and Rosalie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-""Shut it Saph!" Rosalie yelled out.

Saphire: Is smugly smiling at the Camera "She so likes him." He then went a bit more serious "Also I admit that I am a little more upset about the loss of Damian then i let off, but I couldn't let the others ever find out! Where I come from Sadness is a sign of weakness."

***End Confessional***

* * *

Juliet and Matt were seen sitting at the end of the dock, hand in hand and staring out into the stars.

"You see that one right there." Juliet whispered pointing her hand towards a pattern of star's.

Matt nodded. "Oui"

"that one's called the big dipper" She said intently.

"beautiful." He said dreamily, though his attention was not on the stars but on the young girl.

She then turned herself to face him, causing him to look away and blush.

"I like this, the whole you and I thing" She said smiling out towards the lake.

"Moi aussi Juliet, I'm sorry again about earlier" Matt said quietly.

"It's ok, in all honesty, I was just messing with you" She said in a cheery voice.

"You suck!" Matt yelled and the two of them laughed.

"So anyways, on a different note, why don't you want Naomi dating?" Matt asked

"She's just sooo naive! I don't want to see her get hurt..." Juliet said in a concerned voice.

"But don't you think that she should get a chance to be happy like us?" Matt reasoned.

"I don't know..." Juliet sighed. "Change of topic! so tell me, what's your game plan?"

"What do you mean? Haha the plan is to win." He laughed trying to avoid the question.

"No, I mean, What strategy are you using to try to win." She asked again.

Matt sighed. "Do you remember Scott from last season? The one who would manipulate his teammates to win?"

Juliet just smiled "I want in."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as a confused look spread across his face having not even finished his story.

"You are a manipulator are you not?" She asked

"Ya..." Matt said sadly in fear of her being upset with him.

"I like a little excitement, and being bad might just be fun" She said completely shocking Matt.

She then stood up and kissed the boy on the cheek. "It will be like our own little secret alliance." And then walked away leaving Matt in complete shock.

"Wow." He said smiling and running his hand through his hair.

***Confessional***

Juliet: She smiles deviously "What girl doesn't want a little excitement in her life, who knows, playing the game field could be fun."

Matt: Is staring at the camera still in shock "The way her eyes sparkle in the moonlight is absolutely beautiful! And her personality, just wow! She is smart, and clever, and is even a bit of a rebel!" Matt smiled and sighed.

***End Confessional***

Meanwhile Naomi and Lance were also stargazing from the cabin porch laughing and having a good time.

"Haha- no way!" Lance yelled.

"Yup! we needed to get a pick up truck to pull the car out of the pool!" Naomi giggled.

"My parents would have killed me!" Lance laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I though daddy was going to have a conniption!" Naomi said raising her hands into the air.

"I wish night's like these could last forever." Naomi said snuggling into Lances muscular chest.

"Me too, though I think your sister would kill me if she saw us right now." He said wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Probably." She agreed "But you know what, I deserve to be able to do what I want! it's my life!"

"Maybe if you simply try talking to her about how you feel?" Lance suggested.

"Maybe..." Naomi pondered.

***Confessional***

Lance: "This is eating me up!" He said running his hands through his hair. "I like her, but I'm scared that if her sister ever found out about us, I would not live to see another day! Juliet is quite scary when she's mad, even to me..."

Naomi: "Perhaps Lance is right... maybe if I just try talking to her she would let me date?... who am i kidding" Naomi sighed sadly.

***End Confessional***

Suddenly the bushes in front of the cabin began to rumble

The two love birds then quickly stood up and Naomi hid behind Lance who protectively held her behind him.

Just then Sampson stumbled out of the bushes.

The to sighed and relaxed.

"Have you guys seen Shae? She was supposed to meet me for dinner hours ago..." Sampson asked in a concerned voice.

"No." Lance answered.

"That's weird though... that's not like her at all..." Naomi said.

"That's what I was thinking, do you think she's ok?" Sampson asked.

"I don't know..." Naomi said.

"We should go tell Chris..." Lance said seriously.

* * *

_In Chris's cabin_

Chris was currently in the middle of a facial, and was watching himself on previous episodes of total drama.

"Haha! *sigh* I'm awe-some." He said happily

Naomi crept up behind him "Umm... Chris?" She called out curiously.

Completely startled, Chris whipped his head around and let out a girly scream "Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" Naomi screamed back scared of Chris's appearance and jumped into Lances arms who caught the girl with ease.

"What are you doing here!?" Chris yelled angrily "This is my personal time away from you brats!"

"Listen, Chris-... is that last season's total drama?" Lance asked giving Chris a weird look.

"Ya! I am reminiscing on how awesome I am." Chris said cockily.

"With a face mask?" Lance asked questionably.

"I look this awesome for a reason you know?!" Chris said gesturing to the green slime all over his face.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Sampson interrupted. "Truth of the matter is Shaelyn went missing. No one has seen her for hours and I fear that something might have happened to her."

Chris's face then took on a more serious look. "You sure?" He asked.

The three nodded.

"One sec..." He flipped out his phone and dialed. "Hey- its Chris. If a camper goes missing while not participating in a challenge, could I go to jail?... mhhmmm... yup... ok..." He then hung up the phone.

"OK! We are going to do a search party!" Chris announced.

He then walked over to a speaker. "Campers! Meet me at the front of the cabins pronto!"

Several minutes had passed and soon everyone when standing in front of the cabins in nothing but their nighties.

Chris had an unusually concerned look on his face. "Ok listen up campers, we have a missing person. Shaelyn has not been seen or heard from or seen since the last challenge and we need to find her or else I go to jail."

Tanners face dropped "WHAT!?"

Chris pulled flashlights out of an old tattered bag. "Now everyone take a flashli-"

"Where is my sister!" Tanner asked frantically.

Chris went to talk but before he could Tanner asked again "WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled louder than before.

"We don't know!" Chris yelled back.

"Well we need to know! We need to find her!" Tanner yelled back louder.

"Tanner, I know your scared. But you need to get a hold of yourself!" Rosalie said sternly grabbing onto his shoulders and staring him dead in the eyes.

With those words Tanner finally manged to calm down and nodded in understanding.

Rosalie then approached the stage and took the mic from Chris who in return gave her a dirty look, but she just ignored him.

"Listen up!" She yelled "We are missing a camper and we must act efficiently! But for safety measures, I don't think that splitting up would be a logical idea this situation. So we are going to search the forest as a group. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Move out!" Rosalie yelled.

And with that the group entered the creepy dark forest. The only noise to be heard was the crunching of rotten leaves along the forest floor.

Naomi caught up to her sister. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I'm not sure" Juliet said quickly to her twin as she looked behind a nearby bush. "Though I'm glad it's not you this time."

"But she's going to be ok...right?" Naomi asked hopefully.

"I really hope so, but I honestly cant say for sure... I'm just glad its not you this time." Juliet said quietly.

"Juliet!" Naomi yelled.

"Well it's true! I mean look at Tanner" She said gesturing to the skater punk who was running around at top speed calling his sister's name desperately. "That was me last time when you went missing. Naomi, I care about you, you are my other half, I don't know what I would do if i lost you. That's why I am always trying to look out for you."

"I know" Naomi acknowledged. "But you need to trust me, I mean sometimes I might not look like i know what I am doing... but I do! Like if I really like a guy for example... it would be nice to not have you scare him away, or go all kung fu on him"

"its karate... And ok" Juliet agreed.

"Wait, what?!" Naomi asked slightly shocked.

"you're right, I am a little overprotective over you, and it's time that I start giving you some space to live your life." Juliet said with a smile. "And yes this includes dating Lance."

"Really!?" Naomi asked excitedly.

"Really" Juliet said with a smile only to have Naomi tackle her in a hug. "But again, if he dares look at you the wrong way he will not live to see tomorrow."

"Thank you Juliet!"Naomi yelled happily and ran off.

Matt then approached Juliet. "I am impressed" He said raising an eye bro at her lenience.

"Well I was thinking about what you said earlier, and you're right, she deserves some space." She said seriously.

"and you are letting her date?" Matt asked

"Mhmm" She said half heartedly. "I might, check in once in a while though."

"So translation, You're going to spy on her." Matt said smiling at Juliet's comment.

"Oh ya." She agreed.

Naomi then ran up to Lance.

"Lance!" She yelled embracing him into a hug.

"hello?" He laughed rather confused.

"I just talked to Juliet and she said that it would be ok if we were to date!" She rejoiced.

"Really!? That's...that's just great!" Lance said picking up the girl and spinning her around.

As their hearts began to beat faster, they began to lean in closer and closer, when suddenly Tanner ran between them right before they kissed, and instead of kissing each other, they both ended up planting a kiss on Tanner's cheeks.

Tanner's eyes went wide as he backed up from the two and began rubbing his cheeks "Awe gross! What are you two doing!? We're supposed to be looking for Shae and instead you guys are kissing...me!?"

The two blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Saphire happened to be there just in time to see what happened. "So does that mean that the _three_ of you are official?!" he said through laugh's.

"Not now Saphire." Tanner said seriously

"Look at the looks on their faces! Haha you killed them Tanner! We could use you in the army, you're face alone does more damage than any guns or bombs!" Saphire continued resting his hands on his knee's.

Tanner glared at sapphire and grabbed the scruff of his shirt.

Before a fight could break loose Sampson swiftly shot an arrow right between the two boys feet causing them to both jump back a foot.

"Now's not the time." He said calmly "right now we ALL need to work together to find Shae."

Rosalie had now caught up and decided it would be a good time to intervene. "Sampson's right, as much as Saphire deserves it, punching his lights out isn't going to help us find her."

Tanner knew they were right. so he simply shoved Saphire to the ground angrily and stormed off.

"Tanner!" Rosalie yelled chasing after him.

"Was that necessary." Sampson said shooting Saphire a glare.

"Not my fault he's overly sensitive." Saphire said sassily.

"He's missing his sister, who's life could be in trouble!" Sampson tried to reason.

"So!? It aint my problem his sister and you're girl friend went missing." He snapped back.

Sampson blushed "She's..shes not my girlfriend! But she is a friend to everyone on this island, and if you want to stay on this island I would recommend you start looking." He said sternly.

Saphire finally picked himself up and rejoined the others.

* * *

Tanner was far ahead of the group now and was frantically searching behind every bush, tree, and rock in sight. He then tripped over an old tree stump and face planted into the ground. He was done. He had enough of this night, and instead of getting up he gave up. Frustrated with himself he punched his fist into the ground.

Rosalie sighed in relief finally catching up to him. She bent down beside where he lay" Tanner listen to me." She said grabbing onto his hand. "We are going to find her."

"You promise?" Tanner asked with sad eyes.

Rosalie then stared down at Tanner's knee and flash backed to earlier that evening...

_"No! It's going to hurt." Tanner yelled hopping backwards._

_"No it won't. Now let me see your leg before it gets infected." She repeated sternly._

_"You promise?" Tanner asked wide eyed._

_"Promise." She said pouring the alcohol onto his leg._

_"Gahhhh! LIAR!" He yelped in pain._

_"Hold still you big baby." She laughed putting several band aids on him to seal off the cut._

_"That hurt." Tanner pouted._

_"Do you want me to kiss it better or something?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. _

_Tanner then smiled "That might help." He said with a wink._

"I promise. no matter what!" She confirmed feeling a little guilty about her promise earlier, not even knowing if she could keep this one or not.

Without words, Tanner sat up and hugged the girl close causing her to tense up and blush.

"Thanks Rosalie" Tanner said as leaving to rejoin the group.

Rosalie just stood there in shock.

"You coming?" Tanner asked

Regaining her composure Rosalie nodded and went along with him.

***Confessional***

Tanner: "I didn't mean to blow up on everyone like that. It's just that my sister's missing... I was in no mood to deal with any bull sh**. I'm just glad I had Rosalie there, there's just something about her..."

***End Confessional***

* * *

Meanwhile as Rosalie and Tanner returned to the group, Sampson was investigating his surroundings when he found one of Shae's shoe's covered in cob webs. He then turned to the group picking up the shoe. "Guys, I think that we are dealing with—"

"SPIDERS!" Matt screamed jumping into Juliet's arms and pointing at three over-sized spiders lowering themselves from the tree's.

"You guys keep looking. Sampson and I have got them" Lance commanded stepping in front of the group as Sampson pulled out his bow.

"But what if you get hurt!?" Naomi shouted.

"Trust me" Lance said

Naomi hesitated but agreed and the group took off deeper into the forest.

* * *

Soon enough the group reached a swamp like area.

"Ugh! This stinks! Put some deodorant on man!" Saphire said plugging his nose and nudging Tanner in the arm.

Before anything could happen Rosalie jumped in "It's this mutated swamp that stinks."

"I don't trust it." Juliet said crossing her arms.

"You don't trust anything" Matt said with a smile.

"Ya but this place is seriously giving me the creeps" Juliet commented.

"Better than being surrounded by spiders ughh *shivers* I HATE spiders" Matt said uneasily

Just then from the muk of the swamp crawled out a four legged mutant shark. It lunged for Juliet, but seeing the shark, Matt shoved her out of the way, and instead it bit Matt's leg.

"Aie!" He yelled grabbing hold of his leg and kicking the shark off with his other leg.

The group gasped and Juliet high kicked it across the swamp and back into the water.

"Matt! Are you ok?" Juliet asked helping him up.

"Oui, it's only a cut" he said observing the teeth marks in his leg.

"I can't believe you took a shark attack for me.." Juliet said in awe.

"It was nothing, I will be ok" He said with a warm smile on his face.

"aweeee! Julleeee'ss!" Naomi giggled causing her sister to glare back.

"Not that this isn't sweet and all, but can we keep looking?" Tanner asked.

"Ya" Rosalie agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lance and Sampson were fighting with all they had against the spiders. Lance was slashing his sword at the spiders and Sampson was shooting with his bow them left right and center.

"Watch out for its fangs!" Sampson yelled dodging the spider as it swung it's leg at him. "These are mutant black widows, and those are extremely poisonous when they are the size of a penny!"

"Ok" Lance yelled back slicing off one of the spiders heads.

The second spider swooped Sampson off his feet and cause him to land on his back. Before it could bite him Lance pushed it off and began to fight it.

Staring up into the tree tops, Sampson saw a sight that caused his heart to fall. Wrapped up in the cob webs above him was Shae, completely unconscious.

"I FOUND HER!" He shouted rising to his feat again.

"WHERE!?" Lance yelled taking another swing at the monster.

"up top in the webs!" Sampson pointed "I think I can get her loose if you can finish off the last two spiders?"

"Go for it!" Lance yelled before finishing off the second spider stabbing it through its head. "it's you and me ugly he smiled waving his sword"

Sampson grabbed hold of the vines and twigs that hung from the spooky tree's and climbed up to where she was.

"Shae?!" Sampson called brushing his hand against her cold cheek.

Still unresponsive he began to fear the worse and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak.." He said to himself before gasping at the sight of the bite marks on her neck.

"No..." He said cutting her loose and carefully carrying her down the tree's.

By time he got to the bottom, Lance had just finished killing off the last spider.

"Is she ok?" Lance asked worriedly.

Sampson shook his head. "H-her pulse is fading. S-she was poisoned by the spiders"

Lance felt the girls pulse and shook his head. "That's not good."

"I'm going to run her back to camp. You go find the others." Sampson said quickly taking off back to camp.

"Will you be ok?" He asked, but by then Sampson was long gone and out of hearing range, so Lance decided to just do what he was asked to.

"Hang in there Shae, just a little further" Sampson whispered staring down at the girl in his arms.

Finally he arrived at the camp and burst into Chris's cabin once again where an anxious Chris and Chef waited at the kitchen table.

"Help!" Heu yelled catching his breath. "She was poisoned!"

"Come with me soldier" Chef said leading him away to the infirmary

As soon as Sampson layed the girl down Chef began to attach her to all sorts of medical equipment.

"You're going to need to leave" Chef said ushering the boy out.

"I need to be here for her." Sampson yelled refusing to leave.

However Chef simply lifted the boy up and threw him out, locking the door behind him.

"Dam it" He said to himself punching the door.

Just then the rest of the campers rushed towards the infirmary.

"I-is shae ok?" Tanner asked.

Sampson simply shrugged, I ran here as fast as I could.

20 minutes passed as they awaited to find out Shae's condition when Chef exited the cabin.

"She's going to be ok, we have her in stable condition. She just needs some rest. Now I suggest you all go do the same." Chef ordered.

The campers, all exhausted and relieved went back to their cabins for some much needed sleep.

***Confessional***

Sampson: "Shae was there for me when I needed her most... now I'm going to be there for her."

***End Confessional***

"I will wait here." Sampson said sternly "I'm not going to sleep until I know my friend is ok."

"Suit yourself" Chef shrugged and with that

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry for the extremely long update! I've been busy, but better late than never!**

**anyways please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, they are what keep me going with this story!**

**Love you all! Peace!**


End file.
